RouSs, la dhampir del Planeta DagObah
by Miz.Trei
Summary: RouSs fue Vendida. Por el mismo que comprara a su madre. Pero JanI no lo permitiría. Y se la envió a su padre. Un terrícola -y moroi- llamado Ibrahim Mazur. Pero su prometido; DMitr, no renunciará a ella y la cazará... por cielos, mar y... en la Tierra misma.
1. En una galaxia tan común como cualquiera

Los personajes y trama están tomados de las obras de **Richelle Mead**.

* * *

Su extraña ambientación es mía (lo sé, ¡estoy más loca que una cabra!).

Ambientada en una Galaxia Muy pero Muy lejana. Con sus propios sistemas solares y esas cosas.

La trama ocurre en un planeta de uno de esos sistemas y sus nomenclaturas son bastante... raritas (para nosotros, humildes terrícolas de este planeta llamado Tierra)

* * *

Consorte Titular son los Cónyuges más importantes; Consorte SecundariA(O) son los cónyuges secundarios _(_y ambos cónyuges pueden tenerlos, yep_.)_.

RetoñO son los hijos; Generador son los padres; Co-retoño son los hermanos. El resto de la parentela son consanguíneos.

NiñA(O) es un menor de edad (adulto es a los 16 ciclos, en esta historia)

* * *

Los Clanes son los grandes núcleos familiares, enlazados por lazos matrimoniales o sanguíneos. Ellos lideran los planetas (¿alguien leyó Duna?)

Deim (mujer casada más importante del clan), Lieg (hombre casado más importante del clan)

Siz (mujer) y Sire (hombre) son los miembros de la familia que forma y rige cada Clan (siempre que hubieran nacido de una unión Titular).

Los otros miembros del clan usan la nomenclatura común para las otras personas.

Los que no pertenecen a alguna de las familias de clanes, son Retoños del Clan.

* * *

Mz es una mujer soltera, (cuando no es guardia); MzS es una mujer casada.

Mir es un hombre soltero, (cuando no es guardia). MirT _es _un hombre casado_._

* * *

En una Galaxia Muy pero muy recontra lejana...

Se encontraba, el hermoso y brillante Sistema HebrO, ¡con sus dos soles a cada extremo!

Con esos luminosos planetas en el medio de ellos.

¡Oh, el verde SolarI, el siempre cantado! gobernado por la poderosa Reina Tanna ¡aquella de los ojos tan verdes como sus aguas! del Clan IvakO, sus gobernantes ya por múltiples ciclos.

Era suyo al ganarlo en la eterna contienda y conquista. Sería suyo por siempre.

* * *

DagObah era uno de los más pequeños planetas y tenía tan solo dos lunas diminutas.

Estaba gobernado por el Clan DragO, ya por muchos ciclos.

Su actual Lieg era ErK y su Consorte Titula_r_, era Deim ReA -retoñada en el seno del Clan _OzRa-_ con quién había generado a dos hermosos retoños _(_¿estaba mal que lo dijera? Nop_) -_Sire AndE, en la Academia Estelar (ubicada en SolarI y bajo la vigilancia de la Reina) y NiñA LisS, qué sería de seguro la más bella al llegar a sus 16 ciclos.

Pero ErK también había generado a una tercera Retoño, NiñA JI, con su Consorte SecundariA, -llamada MzS EmI-, y vivían juntas en una de las lunas más pequeñas, la de montes como tentáculos.

Junto a ellas vivía el SecundariO de MzS EmI, MirT JoT, quién amaba a NiñA JI como si fuera propia (su unión no generó retoños, para tristeza de ambos) y estaba satisfecho con la vida y con tener a ambas con él.

Su amor por MzS EmI era grande, así que no tomó otra Consorte, aunque podía hacerlo.

* * *

Sí, para ellos todo eso era normal.

Desde que comenzaran esa guerra interminable contra las Alimañas -los absorbedores de la vita lucis- les enseñó muy pronto que debían ganarle al tiempo.

Y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Primero lentamente. Luego, más y más rápido, hasta llegar a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Y las uniones se adaptaron al paso de los tiempos cambiantes.

Los Consortes Titulares eran -en su mayoría- acuerdos entre familias y los Secundarios eran escogidos por ese Influjo de Atracción que a veces se daba -pero, algunas veces- también eran transados.

El objetivo era Retoñar.

Que la población no muriera -y ya moría muy joven- por esa guerra sin fin.

* * *

ReA -recién salida de su niñez- había sido prometida por su familia a un Sire del Clan BId.

El día en que fue presentada a su prometido, ErK (entonces Sire ErK) se encontraba de visita.

Notó su exquisita belleza, su gracia y la salud que irradiaba.

Por rango, sólo podría conseguirla como SecundariA.

¡Qué va! la quería como su Titular y comenzar a retoñar ¡YA!.

Como el compromiso ya había sido firmado, no podía entrar y negociar.

Sólo le quedaba un enfrentamiento ritual. Y Erk ganó, obviamente.

Así que compensó al perdedor con una Siz de un clan aliado (no tenía parientes femeninas para intercambiar, lástima, ése era un buen hombre) y se llevó a Mz ReA consigo.

* * *

¡Ni que decir lo escandaloso que eso fue!, tomar de Titular a una... Mz.

¡Y habérsela quitado a un Sire, además, casi uno de sus pares!.

Pero el Lieg del Clan DraGO -el generador de Sire ErK- sólo se encogió de hombros. 

Él también había peleado -y no en una forma tan elegante como su Retoño- por su Titular, entonces llamada Siz ALm.

Pero la alegría duró demasiado poco.

Los DraGO decaían y Deim ALm sólo pudo retoñar a ErK.

Ni siquiera pudo volver a hacerlo con su SecundariO. Ni el Lieg con su SecundariA.

Lástima.

Pero por algunos ciclos, ErK fue feliz.

Su Titular generó en dos preciosos Retoños.

Y ninguno quiso tomar un SecundariO.

* * *

Pero la guerra siempre cobraba su dosis de sangre y el siguiente fue el Lieg del clan DraGO, el generador de ErK .

Y el dolor llegó por oleadas a la vida de ErK, ya convertido en el Lieg de su Clan. 

Así que armó una partida de cacería -un ritual de paso desde tiempos ignotos- y salió a exterminar a unas cuantas alimañas.

Y fue allí que conoció a Mz EmI, a quién deseó y le ofreció ser su SecundariA. Y retoñaron a NiñA JI.

Consciente del dolor que causaría a su Titular si las llevaba consigo, acordó con MzS EmI que se estableciera en una de las lunas y la dejó libre para tomar un SecundariO, si era su deseo.

Y así fue y todos quedaron conformes.

Incluso Deim ReA intentó retoñar nuevamente. Pero fue inútil.


	2. La estrategia maliciosa del CaP CrOT

¡Ah, La Reina de SolarI! Tanna hacía de todo para mantener la paz entre los Clanes y así disponer de sus fuerzas letales para la guerra sin fin.

Como la Reina Entronizada, podía tener a dos Titulares -llamados simplemente Consortes- y provenían de las familias de los Clanes.

Éstos iban rotando cada ciertos ciclos. Así ningún clan era más privilegiado que otros.

Todos, excepto el propio (la endogamia era un lastre que debían evitar a toda costa y deberían pasar al menos 5 generaciones para dejar de ser considerados parte de un Clan)

También podía escoger para su propio placer a dos Secundarios, de familias vinculadas a otros clanes (No de los Titulares del momento).

* * *

En su viaje anual por los clanes planetarios, se rumoreaba que buscaba alguno de esos y los rumores apuntaban a DagObah, su primer punto de escalada.

Extraño, porque ya no quedaban hombres con el nombre del Clan o hijos de mujeres de ese Clan.

Sólo quedaban ErK y sus tres retoños.

Ya no había más.

* * *

"Lieg ErK, la nave estelar de La Reina ha recalado", le informó su asistente a ErK.

"¿Está la Sala del Consejo preparada?", el asistente asintió, "¿el Embajador de La Reina ya llegó?".

"Se ocupa de recibir a la Reina, Lieg ErK".

"Bien. Que se nos una Deim ReA y el CaP CroT".

"Daré las indicaciones", y se retiró.

* * *

La Reina había acudido con El Embajador de DagObah; con su jovencísimo y favorito Secundario -retoño de su propio clan (un escándalo, pero sólo ella podía hacerlo)- MirT AmbrO; y con sus tres Consejeras, cada una Gobernante de su propio clan. Deim AvA, Deim AriA y Deim PriA.

Por parte de ErK se encontraba Deim ReA; Cr0T, CaP de los Guardias de DagObah y el embajador de la Reina, Sire JoN, del mismo clan de la Reina, obviamente.

* * *

Cuando la Reina y su cortejo entraron, hicieron una profunda inclinación protocolar.

Deim ReA hizo una reverencia que llegó hasta el suelo.

"Lieg ErK, que tus Lunas te sean Benéficas", dijo la Reina, usando el saludo protocolar, haciéndolos levantarse.

"Y Que Los Soles brillen siempre a vuestro paso, Reina Entronizada", respondió, cortés.

Mientras se sentaban en la mesa redonda.

"Siempre tan cortés", murmuró, coqueta.

Aún a sus ciclos (mantenidos en secreto, obviamente, Tanna gustaba de los halagos de los hombres atractivos, como lo era ErK)

"Los ciclos nos son ahora propicios y es el momento para conversar, Lieg Erk.." sonrió y sacó su holoscopio "recordarás a mi Co-retoño, ¿cierto? sea su memoria recordada... él generó dos Retoños, uno es Lieg NaT y es de quien hablaremos ahora. El Retoño de Lieg NaT..." frunció el ceño.

No era secreto que ambos retoños de su único Co-retoño no eran de su agrado.

"Sire AdraN ha finalizado su crucero de instrucción, con 19 ciclos. Ambos generadores me han pedido buscarle una _Titular _acorde a su rango. Las candidatas han de ser NiñAs o Siz de los clanes y todas seculares. Es por eso que en este viaje comencé sondeando sus... opciones. Tú tienes una NiñA retoñada con Deim ReA... Podríamos, incluso, considerar a la NiñA que generaste con tu tu SecundariA como una opción a ser su SecundariA, obviamente".

"NiñA LisS... recién alcanzó sus 15 ciclos... y NiñA JI a los 12 ciclos... no podría -ni aunque fuera mi deseo- prometer a ninguna hasta el tiempo previo a los 16 ciclos... Lo lamento si le hicimos perder el tiempo, Reina Tenna".

"Lástima", dijo la Reina, sin mostrar el menor interés.

Eso podía pasar.

Por eso el sondeo. 

"Con su venia, Reina Tanna", habló Cr0T, siempre tan... meloso "siempre hay una alternativa a un suceso... inesperado... Yo tengo una SecundariA, la CaP JanI... ella tiene una Retoño -NiñA R0uSs- ya en tiempo previo de celebrar 16 ciclos... mi SecundariA fue la Madre Nurticia de NiñA LiSs".

"Es verdad", intercedió REa, "son Fraternas Nurticias... eso la haría... ¿adecuada como SecundariA?", inquirió, interesada. "Niña R0uSs es saludable (una manera de decir... no endogámica), hermosa y ha sido educada con nuestra NiñA, desde que su generadora volvió a nosotros".

"Veamos su holograma", aceptó la Reina, acomodándose, una idea en su mente astuta.

Ante ellos apareció la imagen tridimensional de una NiñA de 15 ciclos.

Largo pelo oscuro -como un atardecer de oscuridad- y sus ojos eran del mismo color, pero no su piel, que era... inusual.

Las orejas eran más cortas, pero el conjunto era armónico. Agradable y sí, fresco.

* * *

"Un rostro inusual. No hay simetría entre ojos y piel y esas orejas son más cortas, pero es fresca y bella en sí misma... Y serán 16 ciclos muy pronto, ¿cierto?", asintieron, al borde de sus asientos "y son... Fraternas Nurticias, lo que le da más... rango que a alguna otra NiñA o Mz... pero no para él. Será para el Retoño que Sire RaT -el Co-retoño de Lieg NaT- generó con su SecundariA. MirT DMitr es su nombre y es Guardia Superior. ¡Una excelente opción para esa NiñA! "sonrió, complacida.

Un espinoso tema... finalizado, tras ruegos de su clan 

"Será su SecundariA, obviamente. Su Titular fue acordada ciclos atrás con el Clan _OzRa" _hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a Deim ReA "y la elegida fue SiZ TasH ¿Esta NiñA... es de algún clan o es... retoño del Clan?".

"La CaP JanI es retoño del Clan NessY", dijo ErK, tras revisar su holoscopio, "su talento ameritó su ingreso a Academia Estelar y Egresó como Guardia y nos fue asignada... Un día, salió en misión unitaria y fue... reportada por perdida. Pero regresó... y traía a su Retoño -de apenas unos días, consigo. Deim ReA buscaba una Madre Nurticia para NiñA LiSs y la convocó... es una buena Guardia, dedicada y de mano firme y sirvió a NiñA LiSs por todo el tiempo que fue necesario y al final del mismo... nuestro CaP la ganó como SecundariA", -implicando que hubo un combate y que ella lo perdió-, explicó.

"Tiene buena crianza, será una MzS adecuada para él y una buena Guardia si puede acceder a la Academia Estelar", dijo Deim ReA, compensando su falta de... pedigrí.

Además, allí no estaba su madre para negociar su acuerdo.

Alguien debía hacerlo. Y su generadora alimentó -y protegió- a su Retoño por 4 años.

* * *

La Reina tecleó unos pocos nanoseg, luego observó y levantó la cabeza.

Sonriendo.

"Acepto a la NiñA en nombre de Sire RaT y su retoño, MirT DMitr", dijo la Reina.

Era evidente que estaba aliviada de haberla encontrado. 

"¿Dónde está su generadora?, hay un Acuerdo que negociar".

"En una misión... pero como su Titular, tengo la autoridad para negociarlo en su lugar, Reina Tanna", dijo Cr0T.

"Quiero ver a la NiñA antes de acordarlo", dijo La Reina, "que venga". 

EleN -MzS D' CroT- la Titular del CaP CroT y Preceptora de NiñA L1Ss -y que también educaba a Niña RouSse, muy a su desagrado- fue quien la llevó al Salón.

Era su rol, su tarea, aunque no toleraba a NiñA RouSs ¡ni menos a su hermosa generadora!.

Así que le dijo a Cr0T que tomaría un SecundariO, para compensar. Y escogió al Guardia ALt.

* * *

"NiñA RouSs , Reina Tenna" y ambas hicieron una profunda reverencia, que llegó al suelo.

"Acércate, NiñA", dijo la Reina, "eres atractiva... lo serás más cuando seas algo mayor. El retoño de Sire RaT se siente muy complacido con la noticia de que te recibirá como SecundariA. Tú serás una MzS muy bien situada, ¿contenta?, no tendrás mejor opción que él. Será tu Titular, obviamente".

"Será un honor, Reina Tenna", e hizo otra profunda reverencia.

Y esperó a que la Reina le indicara que se levantara, como correspondía a alguien que entraría a su propio Clan.

Lo que sería pronto. ¡O eso esperaban de ella!

La Reina sonrió, complacida y le indicó que se levantara. 

"Prepárenla. La quiero a tiempo para los festejos de MirT DMitr, en dónde será presentada. Le darás retoños hermosos, eso es obvio. Y espero muy pronto, apenas se consume el Acuerdo. Puedes retirarte. Debes prepararte".

Vendida.

Por el mismo que comprara a su madre.

Y por la bruja que él llamaba Su Titular. 

¡Los que deseaban desesperadamente deshacerse de ella!.

* * *

Por eso la misión -tan cerca de sus 16 ciclos- tiempo en que podía ser vendida u obsequiada- al mejor postor.

Su nuevo... hogar no era tan lejos... pero tampoco cerca.

Pero nunca llegaría allí. No, si podía evitarlo.


	3. El plan de la CaP JanI

EleN retiró a NiñA RouSs ante el gesto de la Reina.

Aún debían firmar el Acuerdo, tras las Capitulaciones del mismo.

* * *

"NiñA RouSs no tiene más que a su generadora... pero mi Titular y yo... que, lamentablemente no pudimos generar Retoños, podemos... otorgar como regalo de Nupcias, el equipamiento para que ella ingrese a la Academia Estelar, con su anuencia, claro, Reina Tenna", Cr0T se inclinó ante ella.

"Muy generoso de su parte, CaP Cr0T. Yo daré la instrucción de otorgar el cupo para ella... y otorgaré el grado de Cap a su Titular" sonrió, muy complacida. "¿NiñA RouSs, tal vez podría ser presentada por ustedes, CaP?".

"Será un honor para nosotros, Reina Tanna", accedió el CaP, sonriendo para sí.

¡Al fin sacaría a esa molesta RouSs de su vida y tendría a JanI sólo para él!

* * *

EleN esperaba a ReA para hablar de los preparativos.

Aunque sería una SecundariA, entrar en la familia de la Reina era todo un inesperado honor para alguien como RouSs.

Y había que prepararla.

ReA y sus acompañantes -todas MzS de su clan, ya que en el de su Titular ya no quedaban- llegaron prontamente a discutir el asunto.

No tenían mucho tiempo.

RouSs llegaría pronto a los 16 ciclos .

"Quiero que revisen todos los baúles de mi ciclo de Debutante -una elegante forma de decir disponible, en los clanes gobernantes- algo de eso aún puede servir... (lo guardaba para NiñA LisS, cómo era la costumbre, pero su retoño podía tener mejores cosas) reúnan lo necesario -de dónde sea-. NiñA RouSs pasará a ser una _MzS _del Clan de la Reina en poco tiempo y no debe parecer que la arrojamos al espacio sin nada".

* * *

Pero la CaP JanI lo había previsto, desde antes que RouSs llegara a los 14 ciclos.

Así que le mostró su vieja nave lunar -una chatarra espacial, apenas con la potencia necesaria- y le dijo que si pasaba cualquier cosa, la aprovisionara y se dirigiera a las coordenadas prefijadas.

La nave apenas aguantaría ese viaje.

Pero la salvaría de que fuera vendida al mejor postor.

* * *

Durante ese poco tiempo disponible, RouSs cargó todo lo necesario -celdillas de energía, comida de viaje (lembas y esas cosas), equipamientos y lo que fuera a necesitar mientras era preparada para entrar en un proceso que nunca deseó.

Bueno, lo que pudo caber en esa cápsula portátil con la carcasa derruida.

Pero aún útil.

* * *

"¡Vas a ser la SecudariA de un MirT de la familia de la Reina!", NiñA LiSs estaba muy emocionada, mientras cosía -más bien, remendaba- algunas cosas de su propio guardarropas, para RouSs "¿nos volveremos a ver? ¡Oh, no lo creo!" se auto respondió "serás sólo una MzS Secundaria, mientras que yo seré SiZ LiSs y entraré a mi ciclo de Debutante. ¡Tú y yo estaremos totalmente distanciadas por tu rango!", se alejó un poco, como sintiendo asco, "Nunca estaremos en el mismo lugar... ¡Ni cuándo visite la casa de la Reina Y sea presentada como Debutante en mi ciclo!, ¿conseguiré un Sire de Clan... al menos?, fingió dudar.

"Sabes que tendrás a los mejores, NiñA LiSs, tus generadores no permitirán algo inferior a ellos o a tí".

"Tú también podrás tomar un SecundariO, no será tan malo", le recordó.

"Sabes que no será antes de que tenga los retoños que él desee conmigo, antes", suspiró.

"¡Pero he oído que es muy bien proporcionado!, grandes ojos del color de esas piedras dulces y su piel parece besada por los Soles de Antares. Las MzS Acompañantes de mi generadora rumorean que su cuerpo es lo mejor en las lunas circundantes, ¡Y lo mejor es que aún no tiene retoños!... ella, es mayor que él... Pobre. Su tiempo se agota".

"¿Ella?, ¿quién es ella?".

"¡Oh, no lo sabes!, tiene una Titular, SiZ TasH, del Clan OzrA .¡OH! Dicen que es hermosa, altiva y larga. Ojos gélidos... pero no le ha dado retoños aún", susurró, "aunque tienen el permiso real para retoñar ¡Y la Reina lo desea!".

"Y que yo los tenga por ella, claro" masculló RousS

"Si ella los adopta, ¡sería un gran honor para tí, RousS!, ¿no lo ves? ¡tus retoños pertenecerían por su generador a la familia de la Reina y por su Co-generadora (adoptante) al clan Ozra! ¡eso te elevará en rango!, ¡incluso podrías ser tratada casi como ella lo es!... o incluso... ¡reemplazarla! ¡y entonces seríamos casi iguales y podrías verme a menudo!"

Si. Fantástico.

Una vida junto a la vacía y banal NiñA LisS.

* * *

La nave que la llevaría a SolarI llegó muy pronto -demasiado- a DagObah.

Apenas unipersonal, con cabida para lo mínimo.

El resto de sus cosas deberían ser despachadas por un carguero general.

Pero serviría.

* * *

A RouSs -al menos- que sabía que esa nave era más básica -y manipulable- de lo que creían y nadie podría detectar cualquier cambio.

Era el retoño de su generadora, después de todo.

Así que modificó apenas el sistema central de la nave. La abordaría y entraría a la cápsula.

La nave soltaría un chirrido y se abriría la cápsula. Ella saldría por una puerta trampilla.

Luego, la nave sería disparada... y no iría a Solar.I. ¡No!.

A la luna oscura.

Y al llegar, la cápsula -vacía- saltaría al espacio...

Todos sabían que una cápsula -o nave- tan cerca de ese pequeño agujero negro... era sinónimo de muerte para sus ocupantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ella estaría oculta -esperando el cambio de guardia- para abordar la cápsula nave que la llevaría algún otro lugar.

La vieja nave lunar tenía un papel adentro.

Un ideograma en dónde estaba su generadora, un ente -aparentemente pensante- de grandes colmillos y la que presumía era ella.

También había un objeto como un ojo azul y al girar el idiograma, vio una palabra en un lenguaje extraño, en el que se leía Mazur y algo que parecía una fecha estelar: 21.03.

¿Acaso él era su generador? y hacia él iba, de seguro.

Bueno, nada tenía que perder.


	4. El Adiós a Niña RouSs

Antes de partir, se le organizó lo que llamaban el Adiós a la NiñA un Ritual de Paso de Ciclo.

Consistía en una reunión de mujeres casadas de todas las edades, en que recibía un ajuar para su futuro como Mz y luego... como MzS.

Lo principal, fue la Caja. Obviamente.

Enviada por La Reina misma... ¡Qué amable!.

Sip, la Caja en dónde -reverentemente- eran depositados sus ovarios para poder capturar -y criogenizar- sus óvulos en cada uno de sus ciclos.

Un mecanismo hecho a la imagen y semejanza de su ambiente natural y con el ADN de RousS, obviamente.

Así no se perdían los que ella no usara, irían a una reserva, para ayudar a las mujeres estériles o a los programas de repoblamiento.

* * *

Las Acompañantes de ReA le hablaron de todos los procesos de ser una mujer adulta .

Eso siempre se hacía a los 16 ciclos, pero estaría viajando o en su ceremonia de Unión.

Cómo debería potenciar las posibilidades de retoñar -lo más pronto posible- y la importancia de nutrir a sus propios retoños, si tenía la capacidad biológica para eso (su generadora la tuvo).

"Ya cuando tengas retoños, RouSs", le dijo ReA, "tu rango se elevará. No al de la Titular de él, obviamente... pero cerca" risitas.

No era un secreto que la SiZ De DMitr era estéril o eso parecía. Y no tenía Co-retoños u otras mujeres en su familia consanguínea como para donar óvulos... y que los retoños fueran considerados de ella.

De otra manera, podrían recurrir a otras donantes, pero sólo serían de DMitr.

La endogamia era un tema... espinoso.

Casi los había llevado a la extinción.

* * *

"Además, al egresar de la Academia, eso elevará tu rango. Aún una Guardia raso es superior a una MzS Secular (civil). Y, a medida que asciendas, tu rango lo hará".

"Pero mi generadora...".

"Es una MzS, pero eligió usar el CaP en su lugar. Así dejó en claro que era superior a... bueno, ella" más risitas, esta vez, con MzS D'CroT como proveedora de las bromas..

"Tu generadora... Ella es una guerrera. Una protectora". le dijo Deim ReA, al final, lealmente "y tú lo serás también".

* * *

Subieron a RouSs a su cápsula (más bien la embalaron adentro. (O la embutieron, dirían en la Tierra) y observaron cómo iniciaba el conteo.

Un microsegundo antes, sonó un pitido y segundos después, se reinició, lanzándose la nave hacia su futuro.

Nadie vio a la pequeña figura, corriendo y ocultándose en un cobertizo marcado zona de peligro.

Cuando se retiraron y la oscuridad llegó, una nave tan diminuta que parecía un pedazo de chatarra, salió disparada del cobertizo.

Nadie la vio salir en la oscuridad de DagObah.

* * *

A RouSs le tocó viajar en velocidad crucero -más lento que un gusano de AiA- hasta salir del sistema y luego, programó la nave para hacer los saltos, siempre despertándola entre uno y otro, para corregir la ruta. Hasta que finalmente, llegó al borde mismo del SuperCúmulo de Laniakea.

"Aquí estamos", se dijo, "Ahora, tres o 4 saltos más... y a comenzar mi nueva vida... espero que ella ya esté allá, ¡Oh no será agradable para ambas!"

Salto tras tras salto, llegó al borde de un pequeño sistema, con un sol joven.

Las coordenadas mostraban al pequeño planeta, azul y rutilante contra la oscuridad.

"¿Acaso es allí?".

Cargó al comando central la ecuación de DrK, para verificar.

"Veamos... ¿cómo iba?, ¡ah, ya recuerdo!

_**N=R* -10- x f**__**p**_ _**-0,5- x n**__**e**_ _**-2- x f**__**l**_ _**-1- x f**__**i**_ _**-0,01- x f**__**c**_ _**0,01- x L 10,000 = ¿10?**_

"¿Una en 10, entonces?, ¡eso es mejor que 0 en 0! ¡Otai, vamos para allá!, eso es mejor que ser lo que quieren de mi", y se preparó para el salto final.

Rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

esa es una ecuación completamente real (la ecuación de Drake).

Es una de las variantes que se usan para determinar la posibilidad de vida... extraterrestre. O, en caso de RouSs, ¡determinar si hay vida en la Tierra!

Nuestro Sistema solar encuentra en una galaxia (Vía Láctea) que está en el Cúmulo de Laniakea.


	5. En ¿Ese pequeño Sistema Solar?

Orbitó el planeta, con curiosidad.

Oxígeno. Atmósfera.

Seres con capacidad inteligente -al parecer- pero no con la tecnología que RouSs acostumbraba.

Captaba sus señales -humanos, se llamaban a sí mismos (sip, ¡tenían lenguaje!)- y había algo llamado magia, también. ¿Qué había qué...?

* * *

"Interesante planeta al que mi Generadora fue a parar", murmuró, marcando las coordenadas finales.

Debía estar oscuro para que no la vieran llegar, según las indicaciones de ella.

La débil nave rebotó en la atmósfera -un mal ángulo, seguramente- y cayó, pesadamente, en el punto exacto.

La cápsula fue lanzada hacia afuera -y adelante- y se abrió.

RouSs tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso a toser.

¿Qué tipo de oxígeno era ese, con qué estaba mezclado?.

* * *

Varios seres; ¿Machos? ¿masculinos? ¿hombres?; corrieron a ella.

Uno de ellos... era el del ideograma.

"¡Kizim, has vuelto al fin!", murmuró éste, sosteniéndola cuando se desmayó, producto de la caída y del oxígeno.

Sí, podía haber sido generada por él, pero también era parte de su Generadora.

¡Y ellas no eran parte de ese extraño y pequeño planeta azul!.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobre un algo mullido y esponjoso.

La luz solar asomaba y el... ¿qué era, cómo se llamaban? se sentaba a su lado.

"Bienvenida, Kizim... ¿y tu madre... no vino contigo?".

"¿Kizm?, soy Ro...", pero no pudo pronunciarlo.

* * *

La atmósfera afectaba su voz.

Finalmente, en una voz rasposa, dijo algo como Rozzz.

Sí, eso sonaba cercano.

"Roz", repitió. Muy lentamente

"Kizim es hija, en mi lengua".

"¿Qué es hija?".

"Tú. Eres mi hija. Con tu madre, ambos te...".

"¡Ya, lo entiendo!", lo detuvo.

Los detalles de cómo la retozaron eran privados entre dos.

"Entonces, soy ¿tu retoño? ¿ tu kizm? y ella aquí es madr, ¿no generadora, eco?... ¿y te nombras..?".

"¡Oh! soy Ibrahim Mazur, Abe o Baba. Aunque prefiero Baba, que es padre. Eh, generador, supongo, si recuerdo bien. Si, Eras Rose cuando naciste, así que puedes seguir siendo Rose... Rose Mazur. . Y aquí eres dhampir, supongo. Yo no lo soy".

"Eco... ¿qué raza eres, si yo soy dampr y tú no?".

"Soy Moroi", dijo, mostrando sus colmillos.

"Y... ¿qué es un morr?".

"Soy clasificado como vampiro... y tengo magia. Y -obviamente- estoy vivo".

"Y... ¿Qué es un fampr?".

"Necesito beber sangre para vivir. Sin ella me debilito y puedo morir. Hay otras dos clases. Una -los strigois- ya no viven. Igual requieren sangre y huyen del sol. Luego los dhampirs, como Pavel y Sergei. Los dhampirs tienen un solo padre moroi y el otro es humano o también dhampir... Los dhampirs son extremadamente fuertes y resistentes y por eso algunos se forman como guardaespaldas, porque los morois somos débiles allí donde ellos no. Yo los contraté a ellos y entrenamos juntos."

"Eco... ¿y qué es la magia?".

"La capacidad de hacer cosas que de otra manera requieren a la ciencia o a la tecnología... yo tengo la magia de tierra, la puedo manipular. ¡No el planeta, no me mires así, Kizim!, pero tierra, piedras, árboles, metales...".

"¿Yo tengo eso?, porque soy...".

"Dhampir. Hija de un moroi -yo- y de una... bueno, no moroi. Así que no sé cómo se dé en tí. En los dhampirs, la magia va muy adentro de ellos, en sus cuerpos o su fuerza... tú eres diferente. Tienes mucho de ella. Pero a la vista, mucho de mí -también- lo que te hace Rose Mazur... ahora... ¿qué podemos hacer para ocultarla a simple vista, muchachos?".

"Mi hermana Alberta trabaja en la de Montana ahora", sugirió Sergei. "Podemos llamarla, y ver si puede... recibirla"

"¿De la que de Montana?", dudó Rose (ahora era Rose, recuerden), al oírlo.

No estaba en el secreto, al parecer.

"Una Academia para moroi y dhampirs, Rose".

"¿También tienen de esas?, ¿aprenden a volar y a pelear y a trasladarse y a saltar en el interespacio?" Se sentó, entusiasmada.

"Es... más bien una escuela, Rose", Sergei sonó... como disculpándose.

"Y... ¿Qué es una escuela?", sonaba dudosa.

"Te enseñan cosas como matemáticas o lenguaje", explicó Abe.

"Ah", se decepcionó. "De esas cosas. Sí. Tuve una preceptora. Bueno -la de NiñA LiSs- pero también me instruía a la par que a ella... pero ya terminé con ella. Tengo 16 ciclos ahora".

"Acá aún eres una niña, Kizim. Y debes aprender a defenderte de los strigois. Y a reconocer a un moroi, a un humano normal, a un dhampir y lo que haya entre medio", insistió Abe.

"¡Yo se defenderme!. Somos diezmados por alimañas. Desde siempre debemos saber cómo hacerlo ¡Aún la vana NiñA LisS podría asestar un golpe para salvar su inútil cuello! Es imperante o Muerte".

"¿Le darías una oportunidad a la Academia, entonces?, tienen horarios diferidos. Los dhampirs parten temprano en la mañana y en la tarde toman las mismas clases que los morois -con ellos-. Después se van a descansar y los morois comienzan con sus clases especiales... las toman tarde, por la sensibilidad al sol".

"¿Hay otros más como yo... aliens?", dudó Rose

"¡Aliens! Ah, es una forma de decirlo, claro. Hay muchos humanos con capacidades especiales. Acaban medios locos si no saben usar esas... capacidades. La magia, la transformación o el beber sangre o el tener parte Dagobiana" le sonrió "nos hace, aliens a los ojos de los simples mortales, ehem, humanos. Otros, cuyas habilidades van bajo la piel, no tienen tantos problemas y los verás por aquí y por allá. A veces, la llamada inclusión los daña, los agreden por ser diferentes y huyen... pero al final, Kizim, somos todos una vertiente del mismo polvo cósmico, dentro o afuera de nuestra Vía Láctea o del Supercúmulo".

"Éste será mi hogar, ahora", se acomodó y suspiró, feliz. "Y me adaptaré, aunque está muy cerca".

"¿El horario o la Academia?", dudó Pavel.

"El sol. Está muy cerca... Sus barreras solares deben revisarse".

"¿Qué barreras?".

"Solares. Las que evitan la radiación, obviamente... la pobre nave que me dio mamá casi se hizo trizas por la irradiación... así, ¿quién sobrevive?".

"No hay Barreras en la Tierra, Rose", Sergei se rascó la cabeza y miró a los otros, que negaron al mismo tiempo.

"Sus planetas deben sufrir mucho", murmuró Rose.

"La Tierra es... el único con vida en el Sistema Solar, Rose", dijo Abe. "Y lo agradezco mucho. Conocí a tu madre y te tengo a tí, Kizim... ¿respecto de eso?, cuando tu madre vino por primera vez a la Tierra... pasó por humana. Es decir, en la Tierra, todos lo somos. Es el único estatus legal. Humano. No hay... aliens como inmigrantes".

"Claro. Sólo otro tipo de aliens, ¿eh, Baba?".

"De los que bebemos sangre y otros tipos", sonrió Abe. "y también hay Academias. También son de entrenamientos, Kizim. Quizás una de ellas pueda gustarte, ¿sí?, a los dhampirs los forman letales como defensa contra Strigois ¿los vampiros muertos chupasangres y malos de los que te hablé?, pero créeme, son perversos y muy fuertes y no se detienen por nada. No mueren y no duermen, sólo comer es su centro".

"Suena divertido, ¿podemos conocer a una? Academia, digo... ¡vamos a patear traseros de vampiros malos! ¿que?, ¡Mi... madre decía algo así todo el tiempo! aunque nunca supe si las alimañas lo tienen, y los strigois de ustedes, ¿si?".

La miraron como si estuviera loca o fuera, bueno, alien.

Lo que era.

"Estuvieron vivos, Kiz. Así que sí. Tienen traseros, ¡aunque nunca supe si lo usaban!. Bueno, volviendo a nuestro tema. Haré unas llamadas, Kizim. Creo que la de Montana será la ideal para tí".

Suspiró Mazur.

¡Era su mini mi y estaba tan orgulloso!

"¿Montana está en una luna de ustedes? eh, luna. Claro. Tienen sólo una. Porque la usan, ¿cierto?".

"Eh... no. Sólo la Tierra", explicó Sergei.

"¿No?, ¡por qué no, es espacio útil!".

"No... no se ha terraformado porque... apenas y podemos enviar naves exploratorias al espacio circundante de la Tierra... entonces, de dónde tú vienes... obvio, si llegaste aquí". dijo Abe, confuso.

"¿DagObah?, ¡pero estamos tan cerca!, ¡podrías haberlo intentado!".

"¿Qué?".

"Ir a vernos. Salvar a mi madre ¡unirte a ella, quitársela a Cr0T con tu magia!", se desesperó.

"Nuestras naves no tienen ese poder, mi amorcito. Es en serio. Apenas llegan a la luna -y sólo personas muy preparadas para ello- ninguno de nosotros podría subirse a ella y llevarla a... DagObah... ¿qué tan cerca dices que está?".

"En el vecindario", sonaba decepcionada. "Justo afuera del Supercúmulo de Laniakea... ¿tal vez un poco a la izquierda?. Sólo cuénten 100 mil y en el 101 mil estamos nosotros".

"Ah, claro. Obvio. Lógico. Espera, 100 mil... ¿qué?",dudó Pavel.

"Obvio. Galaxias -las llamarían ustedes-. Según nuestros observadores, Laniakea tiene 100 mil galaxias... Estamos ahora en un borde... ¡quién iba a pensar que había vida aquí! y nunca me encontrarán".


	6. No era el Regreso a Oz que esperaba

La CaP JanI terminó su misión de exterminación de un nido lejano de alimañas -particularmente carroñeros y destructivos- y enfiló hacia DagObah.

Como regla, saltó cerca de SolarI -para así poder cargar el informe de batalla a su holo Vitae- pero su nave fue remolcada por el sistema de defensa. 

Toda la tripulación de la misión fue mantenida en cuarentena de riesgo y liberada más tarde. 

La CaP se preparó para viajar -como individuo- a DagObah, pero fue detenida por un Cadete, Mir del clan de la Reina -probablemente.

"¡CaP JanI de Escuadrón!, es requerida en la Corte de la Reina. Preparamos un uniforme de honor". Y se lo pasó, "la espero, para acompañarla". Y salió del cubículo.

"¿Por qué requiero el uniforme?, lo tomó e inspeccionó. 

Era el más elegante de la Guardia -uno que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar- excepto para su Unión con CroT.

Un gran honor. Raro... y sospechoso.

* * *

La CaP JanI se vistió rápidamente.

Debía ocultar sus emociones y pensamientos tras una máscara de hierro.

Estaba en territorio enemigo o así lo veía ella.

* * *

El salón estaba decorado con mucha elegancia y poca utilidad.

Un grupo de Guardias de Alto Rango -de la élite de la Academia Estelar, seguramente- platicaba en un rincón apartado, y ni siquiera la miraron.

En otro rincón pululaban -en racimo- un grupo de MirT del Clan de la Reina.

Y al centro del salón, estaba ella, junto a su joven SecundariO; el Lieg de su Clan y su Deim -DaniA, del Clan Tat-; El co-retoño del Lieg y el retoño que éste generó con su SecundariA, El CaP DiMitr y su Titular, SiZ TasH.

"Vamos, CaP JanI", la urgió el Cadete,

Y tiró de ella, hasta llevarla frente a la Reina Tanna. 

"Su Majestad", se inclinó, junto con la CaP, "La CaP JanI de Escuadrón, ha llegado" y se retiró, sin decir nada más.

"Cap JanI", la miró de arriba a abajo, y giró la cabeza hacia el CaP DMitr, quien sonrió, suavizando sus facciones atractivas.

* * *

Su Titular, al lado suyo , clavó sus uñas en su brazo y lo tiró hacia ella, posesivamente.

La Reina movió la cabeza ante esa muestra de malas maneras ante personas de menor rango.

La Titular podría ser del clan Ozra, ¡pero el CaP era producto de la Generación su co-retoño!.

* * *

Así que se volvió a la CaP JanI, sonriendo.

"¿Todo bien con la misión, CaP JanI?", preguntó, amablemente -demasiado amablemente- tal vez.

"El nido fue exterminado", simple, sin explicaciones.

No eran necesarias.

"Siempre una buena noticia... ¿recibió ya comunicación de su retoño, Mz RouS?", inquirió, casualmente. Las alarmas sonaron en la CaP JanI.

"Terminaba su instrucción secular, cuando salí a misión, Reina Entronizada" dijo, con toda diplomacia y la Reina sonrió, muy complacida con su formalidad "Espero verla a mi regreso a DagObah", completó, cuidadosamente.

¿De cuándo la Reina se ocupaba de los retoños de los Guardias como ella?. 

"¡Oh!, no es así, me temo", la Reina confirmó sus temores, pero no demostró nada. "Debería haber llegado acá, para ser presentada al CaP DMitr, como su SecundariA", lo señaló con un gesto de sus manos, "Y esperábamos que fuera hoy su Ceremonia, para ofrendar su Caja Vitae como Don de Nupcias... pero su nave... eh, sufrió un desperfecto y fue hallada -vacía- en la Luna Oscura. La cápsula fue disparada, pero no hallada... ¿No recibió -tal vez- la señal de auxilio de la nave o la cápsula cuando saltó a nuestro hiperespacio?".

¡He ahí la razón de tanta amabilidad!. Su consanguíneo favorito había perdido a su nuevo juguete.

"Ninguna señal -me temo- Reina Entronizada. El protocolo nos habría... desviado a la señal", se inclinó, la rabia contenida en su cuerpo, pero no en sus ojos, que brillaron, llamando mucho la atención del CaP DMitr. "Puedo tomar algunos días autorizados y buscarla, Reina Entronizada... también puedo liberar al CaP DMitr de su compromiso con mi retoño. Es un gran dolor para nosotras -obviamente- que una Unión tan... importante para mi retoño se rompa, pero..."

"No será necesario", intervino SiZ TasH, colgada del brazo del CaP DMitr, sorprendiendo más a La Reina con sus modales -o falta de ellos-. "Mi Titular tiene a sus propios Guardias buscando a su SecundariA, obviamente".

"Por supuesto, CaP JanI" habló el CaP DMitr, con esa voz tan profunda que derretía a las mujeres de las lunas "Mis Guardias acudieron a la señal de la nave y la siguen buscando", aseveró, inclinando su cabeza levemente, "esas fallas suceden, sobre todo cuando son naves... seculares", miró a su Titular con reproche, "que fallan, más de lo que deberían. Su retoño, Mi Consorte SecundariA, No está abandonada a su suerte, se lo aseguro".

"Nosotras vamos a conversar del rescate... después de todo, fui yo quien coordinó el viaje de Mz RousS", reconoció, maliciosamente, la Titular", y tomando a la CaP del brazo, tiró de ella, "¿nos disculpan?".

La Reina dio su venia (¡apenas la toleraba!) y ella arrastró a la CaP JanI, muy lejos de su capacidad auditiva. 

"Yo tenía 16 ciclos -apenas- cuando tomé un SecundariO. Sí, inusual, pero yo era mucho más joven que ahora y bueno, él era un Guardia muy apetecible, ¡Ah, mi ViN...! A un retoño de Titular tan joven -y sin Titular- no le sería permitido retoñar así como así" la miró, casi como diciéndole que era una... de esas por generar a RousS sin tener un Titular "ViN murió en un ataque de alimañas y yo había llegado ya a los 23 ciclos" y la CaP no pudo evitar dilatar los ojos.

¡Eso era mucho para una SiZ perteneciente a una familia de su clan!. Ella tenía 17 ciclos, cuando...

"Sobrevivimos dos, NiñO KaN, de 11 ciclos, el único retoño de mi co-retoño, y yo. Mi núcleo base ya estaba extinto. Y se arruinaron mis posibilidades de un Titular al mismo nivel mío -retoño de una Titular. ¿Sabes quién fue el Guardia que nos rescató?. Obviamente lo sabes. Ya eras Guardia. Sí. Y él fue luego asignado -El Lieg OzRa lo pidió- para llevarnos al planeta de mi Clan, en donde otros Núcleos cercanos a mi Generador, debieron recibirnos". soltó su brazo para coger un jarro de hidromiel y tendió otro a la CaP JanI.

"Yo seguía teniendo esa restricción y esa soledad. Los prospectos presentados a mí no eran buenos para mí y menos para el clan. Así que fui a SolarI al ciclo siguiente y ofrecí a la Reina Tanna tomar a DMitr, en igualdad... aunque él fuera retoño de una SecundariA, sería mi Titular y yo de él" suspiró y tomó aire con fuerza.

Era evidente lo que implicó... para ella y su clan que un hombre como DMitr... llegara a tan alto rango, consanguíneo o no de la Reina Tanna.

"Tras negociaciones, ambos clanes acordaron nuestra unión como Titulares. Igualmente, la Reina no me permitió que retoñara aún con él. Eso cambió dos Ciclos atrás, cuando él fue promovido a Guardia Superior.. Todo iba mejor y entonces, ella se comunicó desde DagObah ¡con la gran noticia de que le encontró una SecundariA, hermosa, fresca y aún... NiñA!" La CaP JanI la miró como si estuviera loca y SiZ TasH sonrió.

"¡Oh! Sé que no fue culpa de tu retoño, fue tu Titular quien firmó el Acuerdo... Y ahora llegamos a lo más importante. La búsqueda. Es verídica y yo no puedo evitarla, pero cesará cuando yo retoñe y mi rango se alce. Ése es el tiempo de vitalidad de tu retoño. Ahora, ¿por qué insisto en mantenerla?, ¡porque así evito que llegue otra más fresca y hermosa que yo!, e incluso que ella. Es por eso que no te permitiré buscarla. Eres una de las mejores rastreadoras de nidos, o no habrías llegado tan lejos. Entre tu retoño y yo -lógico- me importo yo... Pero te lo compensaré. No soy una alimaña. Eres joven -apenas con más ciclos que yo", le dijo con mucha amargura y movió la cabeza, negativamente.

"Atractiva y fértil. Y una CaP de Escuadrón, además. Ofertas no te faltarán, una vez que el CaP CroT abandone la Unión contigo"; sonrió, poco sincera. "En eso sí puedo influir".

"Volveré a Dagobah , entonces.. a resolver mis asuntos", se inclinó.

"¡Ah!, era verdad lo que dicen de tí, entonces", sonrió, burlesca, "que sólo te importa tu posición como Guardia. Que eres más fría que el hielo de los polos".

La CaP JanI volvió a inclinarse y salió de la sala, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Por dentro era peor que un agujero negro, irradiando y absorbiendo su mundo circundante.

* * *

La CaP JanI abordó -ese mismo día- una nave secular a DagObah y no mostró una sola emoción sobre la posible pérdida de su hija.

¡Oh!, pero no la conocían, en absoluto. Por dentro, lloraba por su retoño y tenía un plan trazado.

¿Primero?, DagObah, Deim ReA ¡y esa alimaña de CroT y la bruja que tenía de Titular!.

Luego, el cohete -su chatarra, como ella le decía- y al último, esperar una misión...

¡Y buscar, encontrar y ocultar a su retoño!.

* * *

A su regreso a DagObah, fue directo a los registros de viajes.

¡Allí estaba!, SolarI envió una nave secular unitaria que volaba apenas.

Obra de la Titular, obviamente, para llevar a la SecundariA a la Corte.

El piloto automático estaba marcado con las rutas a SolarI.

Decía que RouSs había sido puesta en su cápsula criogénica.

Pero la nave -literalmente- chocó con la Luna y casi se desintegró.

Y la cápsula salió al espacio exterior.

* * *

La vieja nave lunar, no obstante, contaba otra historia... ¡por que no estaba!.

El corazón se le agrandó de felicidad.

¡La nave estaba teledirigida hasta él.

Al Generador de RouSs, ¡su padre terrícola,, humano... y vampiro!.

Había saltado el mismo día de la nave que iba a SolarI -tapada por ésta- ¡y nadie la notó!.

* * *

Entró en el hogar de Lieg ErK y pidió audiencia con Deim ReA.

"¡CaP JanI!", la recibió, algo nerviosa.

Todos -tras lo ocurrido con la nave de RouSs- temían las repercusiones.

¿Por qué aceptaron la sugerencia de la Titular y no la enviaron en la nave de Lieg ErK?, ¿y por qué no la fue a dejar el CaP CroT, que lo ofreció a la misma Reina?.

Hasta NiñA LISs andaba rezongando por los rincones, privada de su compañía en sus aburridas lecciones con MzS D'CroT, a quien también acusaban de no cuidar que todo fuera bien.

"Vengo de SolarI", dijo, simplemente, esperando su reacción. ¡Glup!.

Y Deim ReA palideció y se aferró a su sitial.

"¿Fue...?", siguió en silencio.

Esperando. La mejor táctica.

La aplicaba con alimañas, rebeldes, criminales de guerra y enemigos.

Podía con ella. obviamente.

Allí, fría, sin mostrar nada.

* * *

"¡Fue ella!", saltó.

Puso a Deim ReA contra su propio muro mental.

"SiZ TasH se comunicó holográficamente con nosotros y dijo que enviaría una nave... ¡Una secular a piloto automático!, pero... había que... ¿la buscan, al menos?".

"Eso me dijo él. Y ella. ¿Sus cosas iban con ella?, son un poco pequeñas esas naves".

"¡Oh, no!, en esa nave iba lo necesario para la Ceremonias.. conforme a las instrucciones, sus cosas... fueron enviadas en un carguero",dijo, con vergüenza.

* * *

¡La Capitana era su única generadora, pero obviaron su derecho a decidir!, eso ponía una mancha en la reputación del Clan...

Ellos perdieron a la SecundariA del consanguíneo de la Reina -¡y elegida por la Reina misma!.

"Pero las cápsulas son seguras. Deben serlo. Y tienen energía vital suficiente... Confío en que la encontrarán, en que estará bien", viva, quería decir.

Pero eso no lo desearía a nadie.

* * *

Y no le iba a pasar a NiñA LiSs, de seguro.

Se aseguraría con dientes y uñas.

¡Ella misma la iba a dejar!, conduciría la nave, aunque fuera Secular.

* * *

A La Capitana le quedaba sólo una etapa.

No confiaba en la Titular del CaP CroT -esa arpía de cuore como agujero negro- así que debería... negociar con su siempre bruto Titular, el Capitán CroT.

* * *

"¡CaP JanI!", saltó un Guardia al verla.

Estaba en la puerta del Precinto en ese... ya no tan encantador día.

¿Por qué todos estaban tan saltones últimamente?, ¿realmente esperaban que estuviera muerta?.

Sobre su cadáver (dicho típico de la Tierra).

"Quiero hablar con CroT. Búscalo", nada de CaP o Consorte.

¡Nada!, El muy reptiliano (¿eso de dónde venía?) no merecía nada.

Al verlo llegar (con un grupo de sus... compipas) fue hacia él.

Los ojos de hielo y los puños apretados.

Él podía ser el CaP de todos los Guardias de DagObah y su Titular, ¡pero nunca le perdonaría el haber vendido a su retoño!.

* * *

¡Paff!, sonó el golpe en el rostro.

¿Sorprendidos?, ¡igual él y muchos más!. 

Todos los guardias del precinto se volvieron a mirar ¡Y quedaron boquiabiertos!

¿Y ese golpe, dónde lo aprendió? ¡Cómo no lo conocían y eran tipos rudos! y las mujeres lo eran y peor, de seguro..

"No tenías el más mínimo derecho de vender -¡y luego perder!- a mi Retoño. ¡Era mía para concertar algo para ella!, Sé que la odiaste del primer día en que la viste y ella te pateó", ¡ahora sí que todos estaban sin palabras!.

Muchos admiraban y secretamente esperaban los 16 ciclos de la hermosa retoño de la Capitana.

Y de seguro, le llegarían buenas ofertas, pese a todo.

"¡Es mi NiñaA, Mi retoño!"otro golpe al rostro ¡este lo lanzó al suelo! y no conforme con eso, ¡le pateó las pelotas! Eso debió doler..

¡Qué mano más dura la de la Capitana!.

"No volverás a hablarme o a tocarme o a mirarme, CroT. Nunca Más. Si me necesitas por lo de la Guardia, ¡otro llevará el mensaje!".

"Te recuerdo que aún eres mi Secundaria", le recordó, llevándose la mano al rostro, encendido por los golpes. Y la vergüenza.

"¡Ve y métete eso donde te quepa!".

P.L.O.P. ¡Eso sí fue inesperado!.

"Esa no es forma de hablar con el CaP de Dagobah y tu Consorte Titular ,¡ CaP JanI", le recordó el CaP KoR, amonestándola verbalmente, como correspondía a su Superior . "Puedo degradarte por eso".

"Puede quedarse con mi puesto y con él también. Yo. Me. largo. A. Dónde sea" escupió a sus pies con todo el veneno del que era capaz.

"¡Vendió a mi Retoño!, no tenía el derecho -ni la autoridad- porque nunca se lo dí. Mi retoño era Mía Él jamás la nombró como suya", era su carta de triunfo. 

Todos sabían lo importante que eso era en el funcionamiento de los Núcleos. Y esa falta -gravísima- del CaP CroT rebotaría en su contra.

"CaP CroT, ¿es eso verdad?, ¿firmaste en lugar de tu SecundariA, por su Retoño?", inquirió el Capitán KoR, gravemente.

Aunque era de menor rango que CroT, tenía más ciclos y era retoño del Clan del Lieg ErK

"Sabías que eso no era permitido, ¿y tomaste el lugar de la CaP JanI?" se volvió a ella, más tranquilo, pero sabiendo lo que eso implicaría en presente... y futuro.

"Yo no lo sabía. Y sé que el Lieg y Deim tampoco lo sabían. O no habría sido permitido. No hasta tu retorno o hasta que tu retoño llegara a sus 16 Ciclos y pudiera hacer el acuerdo, por sí misma. Esto debo informarlo al Lieg".

"¡Arruinará mi Holo Vitae!", gimió CroT, como un cobarde.

"Arreglémoslo aquí y ahora", sugirió el CaP KoR, mirando a la CaP JanI, quien asintió.

* * *

Todos los presentes serían parte del tribunal doméstico.

La mitad como testigo de él y la mitad de ella.

Y así sería disuelta la unión malsana entre ellos.

"¿CroT? ¿qué ofreces?".

"Lo que mi Consorte Secundaria desee y que yo pueda otorgarlo", murmuró, a sabiendas de lo que pediría.

"Que se anule este Acuerdo y quiero que me compense por mi Retoño, a quien vendió", dijo ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Acepto anular el Acuerdo" y todos asintieron. "¿Qué requieres como compensación por tu Retoño?".

Y sus testigos esperaron.

Todos, en realidad.

* * *

Ella debería ser muy cuidadosa y precisa.

Debía tener el camino libre, sin parecer que lo buscaba.

"Ser la CaP de la Luna XulU", dijo, simplemente.

La Luna más pequeña de DagObah.

Sipi. El hogar de MzS EmI.

Sin CaP Titular desde que el CaP KoR fuera llamado a DagObah, donde era el CaP Secundario, tras el CaP CroT.

"La Luna XulU es tuya", suspiró CroT. "Eres su nueva CaP Titular"

¡Qué buena solución!, así no tendría que ajustar a algunos CaP de Grupo y a otros Guardias.

Dar la CaP Titular a algún otro implicaba que movieran a todo sus núcleos.

Y aún estaban analizándolo.

Y no los había ya tan jóvenes o sin vínculos.

* * *

La CaP JanI -ya sin vínculo y con su retoño nominalmente en una unión- era la mejor opción.

"Informaré al Lieg y a Deim y a la Corte de la Reina Tanna", se inclinó, aceptando su derrota.


	7. El Ojo que nunca descansa

Con la visación del quiebre de la Unión y su nuevo rango, La CaP JanI retiró sus cosas del Habitáculo de CroT.

Se despidió del Lieg ErK y de Deim ReA, de MzS D'CroT -felicitándola por quedárselo para ella solita (A CroT, obviamente) y subió a su propia nave unipersonal, que condujo a la Luna, en donde se estableció.

No dejaría las misiones, obviamente.

Sólo dejaría en orden el lugar y la cadena de mando y de respuesta y visitó a los notables de la Luna XulU, Partiendo por MzS EmI.

* * *

Allí parecería que todo iba normal.

Sabía que debían vigilarla -La Reina habría dado la orden, seguramente- y si veían que cumplía todas las funciones de la Capitanía, relajarían la vigilancia.

Y en una traslación completa de la luna, la oportunidad para desaparecer por un ratito...llegó.

* * *

Un nido había sido descubierto en las afueras del sistema -y éste tenía una reina joven, aún buscando al fecundador- ¡y estaba a medio camino del Supercúmulo en donde estaba la Galaxia de su Amor! y esperaba con su cuore que su hija estuviera allí.

¡Hija sonaba tan lindo!, sí. La llamaría Hija.

Así que debería despachar su misión antes que el resto y así, sólo tomar un desvío -leve- al Supercúmulo de Laniakea.

* * *

El Cap DMitr revisaba Hologramas.

Era lo más alejado que podía estar de su -ya molesta- Titular. 

Un Cadete -en servicio en la sala de Hologramas- se acercó tímidamente a él.

"¿CaP DMitr?", él levantó la vista y una ceja, "La nave de la CaP JanI de la Luna XulU terminó su misión exitosamente", bajó su mirada al holograma de la nave, y los volvió a levantar, sorprendido, "tiene un comportamiento peculiar esa nave".

"¿Cómo así?".

Aparentemente, no mostraba interés, pero por dentro bullía. 

Desde que la conoció -los ojos en llamas por lo ocurrido con su retoño- había estado tentado en pedirla como Secundaria.

Hermosa y fértil -un retoño, a los 17 ó 18 ciclos, era prueba suficiente- y ya estaba cansado de su Titular.

* * *

Cuando era más joven, la entonces más joven y aún hermosa SiZ TasH era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para rechazarla.

La conocía de antes, -del rescate, claro- pero la Reina fue inflexible respecto a lo de los retoños.

Y no hubo retoños, hasta que él ascendió y les fue permitido retoñar.

Desde entonces, se volvió obsesiva con el tema.

* * *

La CaP JanI era su opuesto.

Era mayor a su Titular -sí, por pocos ciclos- pero su belleza superaba ese... escollo.

Tal vez, si tuviera a la Generadora y a la Retoño en su cama...

Si podía encontrar a ambas, ya vería cómo se desharía de su Titular.

* * *

"CaP DMitr, pareciera que la CaP JanI salió en misión de inmediato, pero no hay registros".

"Un error, seguramente".

"¡Y eso pensé, pero... CaP DMitr... ¡salió en hiperimpulso al borde del supercúmulo de Laniakea, en donde no hay nido alguno de alimañas!"

"¿Y qué hay en Laniakea que la enviaron allá?".

"¡No la enviaron, CaP DMitr!, No hay misiones tan... allá de nuestro Sistema... ¡No hay nada allá!, algunas galaxias inmaduras y uno que otro planeta con condiciones de habitabilidad... nada importante".

"¿Una misión científica, tal vez?".

"Improbable. No en Laniakea. Nuestros Telescopistas han captado chispazos muy a lo lejos, pero no hay interés científico... En historias muy antiguas, dicen que una nave aterrizó en uno de ellos y sólo encontraron primates. Ninguna evolución y una radiación solar que la hace imposible".

"Sigan monitoreando la nave de la CaP JanI. Seguramente, su nave presentó desperfectos y tuvo que saltar en la primera ubicación posible".

"Sí, CaP DMitr", se retiró el Cadete.

¿Ocultaría a su propio retoño en un planeta lleno de radiación y con primates por habitantes?, ¿o habría encontrado -improbablemente- vida en alguno, lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar a RouSs?,

Así que buscó el holograma Vitae -completo- de la CaP JanI y leyó -hito a hito- todo su historial.


	8. Sus peligrosos Secretos ya develados

La Generadora de su Generadora (habla de la abuela de la CaP JanI) fue el último retoño generado y nutrido en sus primeros días en una androide Nurticia... del infame programa de incubación, ¡sea su memoria devorada por los gusanos espaciales!

Eso... ya era diferente.

Implicaba que no quedaban consanguíneos en los núcleos generadores o a nadie le interesó el óvulo fecundado... Más que interesante.

Era un ADN... prácticamente único, entonces. 

Fue adoptada, finalmente, por dos Guardias, hombres ambos -Bruk y HaW-, Unidos como Titulares.

Fue la única Retoño que adoptaron y fue llamada BruH.

Algo peculiar. No inusual. 

BruH también fue Guardia y se convirtió en Secundaria del CaP de NessY.

Generó cuatro ¡cuatro! retoños con él. Eso hablaba de una extraordinaria fertilidad.

La Cap JanI fue la menor y los tres co-retoños cayeron en acción. Lástima.

Al menos, sus ADN no se perdió y fecundó... a 3 huevos, ya adultos, con retoños y éstos con retoños.

Pero esa es otra historia y para otro día.

En fin, los cuatro fueron Cadetes Estelares promisorios. En... todo sentido.

* * *

Mz JanI -ahora Guardia- había salido de la Academia a los 17 ciclos -tras un ciclo de entrenamiento intensivo, común de la Escuela de Guardias- y asignada a DagObah.

Salió en su primera misión de reconocimiento solitaria y se la consideró perdida en acción.

Ciclos después, reapareció en el radar, ¡con una pequeña retoño! y muy cerca de Laniakea.

* * *

La retoño debía -como es usual -pasar por mapeo genético.

Era suya -el ADN no mentía- y como su generadora estaba estacionada en DagObah, se la consideró retoño del clan.

¡Ah!, decía que el ADN tenía algo inusual, no alien, pero sí, peculiar.

Así que ordenó un nuevo análisis -total y profundo- para RouSs.

Que salió de inmediato. Obviamente. Tenía clave de acceso total...

Interesante.

* * *

Sus huesos eran más fuertes. Se podían regenerar más rápido.

Y era más liviana, gracias a eso.

Ingresó la solicitud del mapeo de Generadores -común cuando los retoños iban a ser adoptados, como lo fuera BruH -para evitar endogamia genética.

Este mapeo dibujaría a los generadores en forma tridimensional y holográfica. 

Apareció una hermosa JanI de 17 años. Bueno, ya la conocía y seguía... hermosa.

Luego un... ente apareció ante él.

No, no un ente. Un hombre, claramente.

21 ciclos al generar a RouSs, o algo así.

Los ciclos que él tenía ahora. 

Tan largo como él mismo -La CaP JanI era menuda- sus ojos y pelo eran tan similares que parecían del mismo pantone.

Lo curioso era que la piel era -bueno- mucho más luminosa, más clara.

Sus orejas eran redondeadas, como las de RouSs que las tenía similares, pero algo más en punta. 

No había nada que indicara que fuera un alien ¡Y menos de una galaxia en esa Laniakea! .

Su ADN tenía un alto grado de radiación solar.

Tampoco producía Hema y le provocaba una extraña afección -no aberración, claramente- en su fluído vital. 

RouSs la tenía en forma muy leve, pero la metabolizaba... ¡comiendo!.

Algo que su generador no podía hacer.

Y sólo bebiendo fluido vital -idealmente fresco y de su misma configuración- evitaría su muerte.

Nada que fuera raro.

En otros sistemas solares habían cosas así. 

Él aspiraba oxígeno. Tenía una tasa de vida de máximo... ¿150 ciclos?... pero no era de DagObah, eso era claro.

Su ADN mostraba ancestros comunes demasiado lejanos, pero no de algún sistema conocido...

Ancestros comunes a todos, pero de ningún clan definido.

La Cap JanI y RousS no tenían conexión genética cercana - o lejana- con ese hombre... ni con él mismo.

Con DMitr.

¡Dos joyas invaluables!

* * *

"¿Quién es este hombre?", se dijo. "¿De dónde eres?, alien no eres. Evidentemente. Tu ADN tiene similitudes. Pero no eres de por aquí... ¡ah, carburos en tu sistema!, ¿qué hiciste con ellos, comerlos, respirarlos?" se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Eres inteligente, tienes esa capacidad. RouSs tiene mucho de tí... ADN semejante en un planeta con oxígeno y carburos, pero no estás en el mapeo estelar. Necesitas fluido vital o mueres. Apenas toleras el sol, pero es lógico, con tanta radiación... ¿acaso no tienen barrera solar? y tu similitud con nuestro ADN te permitió retoñar con ella... ¿qué me recuerda eso?, cuándo pasaste de NiñA a Mz, ¿querida JanI?, ¿antes o después de salir de la Escuela de Guardias?".

* * *

Revisó pacientemente todos los registros -hasta 25 ciclos atrás- pero la CaP JanI no estaba en ninguno de ellos.

¿No?, el registro de carga de su nave -al extraviarse- no incluía su Caja Vitae... pero era una Mz, no MzS, como ahora.

¿Sin Ceremonia de paso, sin Caja Vitae y saliendo en misión?, ¡eso era en serio! ¿y vuelve con un Retoño... de él?.

¡Cómo nadie lo notó o no informó o siquiera lo registró!.

Pero eso no era inusual.

Bueno, era una Mz, pudo haber estado prometida a un Guardia caído en acción.

Eso pasaba.

Poco, pero no era inusual.

Y eso debieron suponer al ver a NiñA RouSs.

* * *

Volvió a revisar. ¡Ah, la Unión con CroT y ahora sí tenía una Caja Vitae! ¡Y cuándo pasó por...!.

¡No, no pasó, eso fue lo que hizo!, ¡pero tenía un Retoño!.

"¡Lo tuviste a la antigua usanza!", cayó pesadamente en su silla. Estaba sentado casi al borde, sin darse cuenta. "¡Estás completa y a la par que pasan los ciclos, tu fertilidad contigo!", concluyó, más que sorprendido. "¡CroT jamás lo supo, que ella le negó retoñar, y así le devolvió la mano por comprarla!..." se echó a reír.

¡Vaya trampa!

TicToc, tu tiempo corre, preciosa... corriste con suerte una vez... ¿esperas que tu retoño también lo corra?, ¿y está -como tú- entera? ¡y así es más interesante!, ver la vida en su interior crecer... ¡Ah RouSs!, ahora comprendo" suspiró.

"¡Jamás abordaste esa nave que te enviaron!... entonces, ¿qué abordaste, Consorte mía?... veamos... veamos... ¿una pequeña -unipersonal- chatarra lunar?, ¿es en serio?... una nave de tu Generadora, que está astutamente ocultó, para tí... Hora de vigilar más de cerca a la esquiva CaP JanI... y muy pronto las tendré a ambas para mí solito".


	9. ¿Esto es Kansas?, no ¡es Turquía!

Abe se había movido rápido y obtenido los documentos legales de Rose.

Igualmente, ella había nacido allí, en la Tierra, pero no habían más rastros de ella, hasta ese momento.

* * *

Rose Annia Mazur (extrañas formas de pronunciar sus nombres, pero esto era la Tierra).

Nacida un 21 de marzo, 16 años atrás, en casa de su padre -en Turquía.

Tenía certificados de estudio -en casa- por una mala salud. Algo en la sangre (¿en serio?)

Su Baba gestionó también los mismos visados que él tenía.

Sabía -esperaba- que si su Janie llegaba, lo haría también a Turquía.

Allí estaban sus documentos humanos -como Janie Mazur, su esposa y madre de su preciosa hija Rose.

* * *

"Le dejaste alguna señal a tu madre, ¿cierto, Kizim?", le preguntó, poco antes de abordar su jet privado, rumbo a América. A Montana.

"Fue... complicado. Revisé todas mis cosas. Tomé todo lo que prrovenía de mi madrr (ya pronunciaba mejor las palabras en humano, pero igual sonaba fuertemente... extranjero. Alien) y lo retuve, mientrras que lo otrr fue embarrcado -sin contemplación alguna hacia mí- en un carrguero hacia Solarris . Erra prrobable que revisarran todas las cosas de ella -cuando yo desaparreciera- así que no podía dejarrle nada... Le dejé un mensaje en clave morrse" sonrió, traviesa.

"Ella me enseñó. Erra un simple mensaje, que sólo ella entenderría" . E Hizo los sonidos en la pared.

"Tierra", susurró Abe, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "¿Y dónde la dejaste, que ella lo viera".

"Oh, en el lugar más obvio posible", sonrió, más burlesca "en la Caja donde se guarrda el condón de Crrot, que debe estarr siemprre prresente, junto a su Caja Vitae. Mi madrr -cuando lo ve- lo oculta de su vista. Verá las marrcas, las analizará... y borrará. Obviamente".

* * *

Abordaron para viajar a Montana.

A una de las Academias -dirigida por la hermana de Sergei, Alberta Petrova.

Y Rose estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Conocer a otros como ella -dhampirs; no aliens, se recordó- la ponía muy nerviosa.

Sí, como ella.

Hijos de morois y humanas -como estaba nominada su madre.

* * *

"Kizim, es normal sentirse alien en estas situaciones. ¡Incluso si pareces de otro planeta!".

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de su Kizim; mitad moroi, mitad Dagobiana. Alien.

* * *

Pavel condujo a la Academia.

Se llamaba St. Vladimir -por un viejo moroi de magia muy particular- y estaba disfrazada como una Escuela privada -y exclusiva.

Y funcionaba 24 horas al día. 12 para dhampirs -como ella- y 12 para morois.

Con períodos intercalados.

* * *

Rose -si la aprobaban- entraría a la clase de los 16 años.

Y Comenzaría en la mañana.

A media tarde, compartiría clases con los morois, luego las comidas conjuntas y su jornada acabaría.

Los morois seguirían en su jornada nocturna.

Así potenciaban sus habilidades -sol para dhampirs y luna, para morois.

* * *

"Bertie", Sergei abrazó a su hermana. "Nuestro padre era el moroi. ¡El viejo tenía un harem" explicó Sergei , al ver que los miraban, sorprendidos. Él era casi albino y ella era... de ébano puro. "tres hijos dhampirs de diferentes mujeres. En fin. Crecimos conociéndonos. Aunque nos vemos poco... ¿Bertie?, nuestro jeje, Ibrahim Mazur y su guardaespaldas y hermano, Pavel Mazur. Esta preciosidad es la hija de mi jefe, Rose Annia Mazur... Janie, su madre... es humana... como...".

Bertie sonrió ante la mirada boquiabierta de Rose.

La miraba de arriba a abajo y de vuelta y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas.

"Mi madre es humana, también. Una de las Akashinga. De las Guerreras de África... Nunca has ido a una Academia, ¿cierto, preciosa?".

"Eh... no?. Pasé un tiempo con mi madrr. Pero me vine a estarr con Baba".

"Entonces... todo esto de morois y dhampirs debe sonar alien a tus oídos", sonrió, amable.

"¡Ni que lo diga!... bueno... Baba es... Baba. Pero eso de famprr." corrigió, "eh, ¿morroi?" Bertie asintió, sonriendo "nunca lo vi así".

"¿Alguna vez has... recibido entrenamiento?".

"Mi madrr es militar. Tiene... entrrenamiento. Y lo tengo desde niña. Salvar tu propia vida y todo eso".

"Encajarás bien, entonces. Acá es primordial saber defenderse, para dhampirs y morois. Y nunca hay suficientes dhampirs en las Academias, como para cubrir todas las ofertas de los morois... Y ellos al fin lo saben".

"¿Estará muy atrasada?", dudó Abe, mirando a Alberta y Rose, alternativamente.

"Es sólo un año. Si sabe lo básico de defensa, sólo requiere ponerse al día en lo específico".

"¿Hay diferencias entre las diferentes clases?".

"Cada nivel tiene diferentes exigencias y entrega diferentes conocimientos, Rose... obviamente, al ser educada en la casa de tu padre -y por tu madre- no tienes esa visión que da ir a una Escuela. Pero esto te favorecerá", sonrió. "¿Quieres verla. A la Academia?".

"¿Cómo lo hacen con la sangrr?, los morroi son como Baba, ¿cierto?", dudó.

"Se llaman donaciones, Rose. Es parte del pago por clases y estadía. Una bolsa pequeña de sangre, cada 30 días. Algunas veces, una familia moroi paga la Academia a un dhampir, a cambio de sangre -sobre todo específica- y que trabaje como guardaespaldas en el futuro, para el alumno moroi. Y así entrenan juntos... ¡Eso es lo otro!, es tan común que se me olvida. Un dhampir -como tú, encanto- sólo puede entrenar con un moroi complementario, no el opuesto. En el día a día, no hay problemas, pero para sobrevivir deben potenciarse, no anularse".

"Claro. Agua y fuego son opuestos", dijo Rose, comprendiendo.

"Fuego y Tierra también se anulan. Agua y aire es una buena dupla, con mucha fuerza. Fuego y aire, explosiva. Tierra -tú, por lo que entiendo- con aire y con agua. Son complementarias. Si dos opuestos quieren aprender juntos, su entrenamiento debe ir a puntos más específicos".

* * *

Alberta la llevó a las clases pareadas, donde entró como oyente. Rose no tuvo problemas, puesto que su educación siempre fue muy exigente

Miró a su alrededor e intentó centrarse en lo que eran.

Hasta que pudo diferenciarlos. Identificarlos.

Y se interesó más en la clase a la que asistía.

* * *

"¿Quieres ir a las clases restantes, Rose?", le preguntó Alberta, al verla tan interesada y emocionada.

"Sí, me encantarría".

"Así me gusta", miró a su alrededor y divisó a una niña, a quien hizo señales. "¡Meri!", llegó la niña, las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo alborotado. "Meredith, ella es Rose. Asistirá al resto de las clases, está analizando si hace un ingreso especial. ¿Puedes guiarla?".

"¡Otra!", saltó Meredith, "somos demasiado pocas, ¿sabes?, somos mejores afuera, como atletas y eso. Nos camuflamos con los humanos sin llamar la atención. A Los chicos les encanta la idea de ser guardaespaldas... Kevin Costner y todo eso... ¡te presentaré a las otras niñas!", y la arrastró consigo. "tu padre es el moroi, ¿cierto?, ¡no es que importe aquí!", se apresuró a decir.

"Ah, sí... él es el morroi... mi madrr... es humana. Militar", se apresuró a decir.

"¡Primera generación, eso es algo raro por aquí!, encajan como guante entre ellos, los humanos. ¿Por qué quieres... venirte?".

"Fui educada en casa. Crreo... es imporrtante tener algo nuevo que experrimentar... mi madrr vive en misiones y no puedo estar grravitando... eh, colgada a Baba todo el día".

* * *

Rose encajó bien.

Fue muy bien recibida.

Las chicas se arremolinaron en torno a ella.

Y, para el término de las clases dhampir y conjuntas, Rose estaba enrolada en St. Vladimir Academy.

* * *

Y sí, la Cap JanI encontró el astuto mensaje de su hija al guardar sus cosas para irse a su nueva Capitanía.

El mensaje decía sólo una palabra. Tierra.

¡Si, había encontrado la nave e iba rumbo a su padre!, eso le daba mucha felicidad.

* * *

Así que, al terminar su misión, saltó al borde de Laniakea y fue saltando, hasta llegar al borde máximo que podía hacerlo, sin alertar los sistemas SETIS de la Tierra.

En modo fantasma, aterrizó suavemente en su punto de contacto -en la Tierra. Junio -según el calendario terrestre- ¡Ah, mitad del año, verano para unos e invierno para otros!. Noche. Luna brillante.

Y la casa de su amor, vacía.

Pero le dejó... ¿cómo dijo?, instrucciones escritas.

"Mi Janie", leyó, "nuestra Kizim llegó a salvo. Ingresó a una Escuela. Dejé tus documentos donde esa vez te di un beso. Ambos te amamos".

La Señora Janie Mazur fue la que salió de la casa, más tarde. ¡Qué útil el maquillaje terrestre!

Además, ¡había cada ser... eh... terrícola... eh, humano... eh... persona ¡sí, eso! raro.

Fue directo a tomar un vuelo a Montana, para reunirse con su familia.

* * *

A Rose le quedaban unos días en St. Vladimir, cuando su madre aterrizó en Montana.

Ella había dejado un mensaje a Abe, quien fue por ella al aeropuerto.

Saliendo de aduanas, corrieron a los brazos del otro.

"¡Lo sabía!, que llegarría a salvo, ¡dime que lo está!". Se colgó a su cuello y lo cubrió de besos.

"Está, no sólo a salvo, está feliz en su Escuela, mi Janie".

"¿Y Te casas conmigo?, le soltó ella, y bocajarro, "¡estoy librr y erres el padrr de mi hija!".

"¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, aquí?".

"¡Sí!, ¡oigan todos!, ¡quierro casarrme con él y no soy una loca alien por querrerlo!", gritó y todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron.

Abe no podía creerlo.

¡Cuánto la había extrañado!.

Se habían visto cuando podían. Siempre brevemente.

¡Ahora ella quería casarse con él y él aceptaba!.

* * *

Rose saltó de felicidad al verla.

Al saber que pateó a Crrot en las pelotas.

¡Y al saber que ambos serían el Titular del otro!, bueno, en la Tierra era poco común la poligamia (así le llamarían en la Tierra... o poli de todos con todos) -y eran sólo hombres, ¿por qué?- los que eran permitidos practicarla.

Así que serían uno para el otro.

* * *

¡Se Casaron en Las Vegas! ¡y en una Capilla de temática Alien!.

Abe explicó que se habían casado en Turquía, antes.

Pero que ahora, tras mucho tiempo de pensarlo, quisieron volverse a casar, esta vez, bajo otras tradiciones.

Rose fue la testigo de su madre y Pavel el testigo de Abe.

Y asistieron Sergei y Alberta. Nadie más. No había necesidad de más personas.

Era privado. Era amor estelar.

* * *

Durante dos idílicos meses en Santorini, vivieron como familia.

Rose disfrutó del sol como nunca pudo antes y fue sólo una joven de 17 años, de vacaciones de la Escuela.

No habían galaxias, o Supercúmulos o alimañas o strigois de los que debieran ocuparse allí.

Pero debían volver a Turquía a acondicionar la nave de su madre (sí, con lo que hallaran en la Tierra y fuera similar a... bueno, esas tierras ignotas para los terrícolas) y a renovar los visados, así que fue cerca de septiembre que lo hicieron.

Janie tuvo el cuidado de no llevar nada de la Tierra.

Esos meses fuera, le pasarían la cuenta si la vigilaban, de seguro.

Contaba con que, a veces, las incursiones duraban incluso ciclos (años en nomenclatura humana).

A veces, las naves fallaban y debían saltar a una ubicación conocida -o caerían en un vacío o se estrellarían contra un meteorito o cometa.

* * *

"Nos volverremos a ver. Debo hacerrme carrgo de eso. Mi nave debe caer en acción. Nadie debe buscarrme".

"¿Y A mi... ya no me buscan?".

"Su Titular te usa parra evitar que él tome otrra Secundarria. Ya sé que no te encontrrarán aquí. Pero ella no lo sabe... ¡ni él!".

"Vete con mucho cuidado, mamá". (una nueva palabra humana y sonaba linda)

"Eso suena herrmoso".

"Viaje bueno, mamá" y la abrazó.


	10. En ese pequeño planeta azul ¡Hay Vida!

La nave de La CaP JanI saltó cerca del borde de Laniakea, tomando rumbo a su Luna.

* * *

Estaba segura de que la vigilaban y muy de cerca.

En efecto, desde que lo descubriera, el CaP DiMtr se obsesionó con ambas.

* * *

Frotarse con su Titular ya no era atractivo.

Era repetitivo y sin atractivo para él.

Y su curiosidad lo llevó a buscar textos antiguos y leyó sobre algo llamado _Coitus Interruptus,_ una extraña manera de evitar retoñar.

Pero evitaría que ella retoñara.

* * *

No... vaciarse en ella también lo abrió a otras... necesidades.

Soñaba con ellas y comenzó a masturbarse, práctica normal en hombres de tiempos en que no debían pensar en salvar primero la raza y sentirse satisfechos, después.

No era que fuera algo mecánico, pero tener la _necesidad _de retoñar ponía una tensión superior en la elección de Consortes.

No había diversión real.

La guerra no les permitía ser egoístas.

Los retoños debían ser cuidados -y deseados- no generados para ser abandonados por la propia satisfacción sexual.

* * *

Y ahora, Ante sí tenía el holograma orgánico dela CaP JanI y si, estaba... intacta.

¡Y llevaba un polizonte invisible!, un pequeño -e invisible- polizonte de unos 4 tiempos. (meses, claro)

Y sería ya visible y llegaría el tiempo para que ella volviera a ocultarse... con su Consorte fantasma y su rebelde retoño...

Bueno, La CaP JanI podía quedarse con su nuevo retoño y su nuevo (o antiguo) Consorte... en compensación por la mayor, que le pertenecía a él.

Y no sería de nadie más. Nunca. Si podía evitarlo.

* * *

"Surgió algo muy inesperado, Mi Reina", dijo a la Reina, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, usando una formula de familiaridad entre los consanguíneos, con ella "deberé viajar y estaré fuera del Sistema, me temo".

Miró a su Titular de soslayo.

"¿Cuándo?", su Titular se preocupó.

Sin él, su rango caía a sólo una SiZ Consorte del Clan.

Y sabía que la Reina ya no la favorecía.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera Retoñar a tiempo!.

"Me temo que debo partir... apenas tenga su anuencia, Mi Reina" y se inclinó, sonriendo para sí.

¡No más SiZ TasH para él, si podía evitarlo!

* * *

La alarma del viaje de la CaP le llegó a tiempo.

Y Él ya se encontraba en órbita.

Y la vio, una chatarra lunar -peor a la de su retoño, seguramente- pero modificada para saltos interespaciales.

* * *

Muy astuta. Sería complicado seguir su estela.

Podría demorar incluso ciclos sino lo hacía bien. Y no tenía ciclos.

Ascendería a CaP de Grupo (ahora era de Escuadrón), en dos ciclos más.

Y no quería a su Titular como tal... nunca más.

Tampoco a otra SecundariA que no fuera RouSs. A esos ciclos ya debería tenerla, casi... forzosamente.

Y muchos clanes ofrecerían sus más apetecibles Mz, seguramente.

* * *

Varios saltos más tarde -y no fueron ciclos, afortunadamente- llegó al borde de un Sistema Solar en una galaxia espiral en el borde mismo del Supercúmulo de Laniakea.

Ella se dirigía a un planeta azul -con una pequeña luna- cerca de una estrella joven.

Con fuerte -muy fuerte- radiación.

¿En serio había vida allí, en ese planeta?.

Estaba en un planeta enano -en una de sus lunas- observando la estela, en invisibilidad.

Captaba ondas -que provenían del planeta- y no quería llamar la atención... de lo que fuera que hubiera.

Oxígeno, carburos.

La nave de la CaP iba a toda velocidad. Llegaría... pronto.

Sólo necesitaba las coordenadas exactas e iría a velocidad de crucero.

No quería chocar o demorar una eternidad.

* * *

La CaP JanI aterrizó con 8 meses de embarazo (así aprendió que lo decían en la Tierra), bien de salud y ansiosa por su bebé.

No se había ocupado de que fecha -o tiempo- era.

Viajar con un embarazo no fue lo mismo que llevar a su hija en criogenia en su misma cápsula.

* * *

Era noche cerrada. Una noche sin luna... o estrellas visibles.

Pero ella sabía que estaban allí.

Tres de los hombres de Abe -junto a él- corrieron a socorrerla.

"¿Janie?" miró el abultado vientre, boquiabierto.

"Tuyo, obviamente..." y levantó las manos en un gesto de.. ¡qué se yo! "¡No sé qué día es, cuánto me falta o si ya debió nacer!", estaba asustada y tenía mucho miedo.

"Finales de abril", dijo Abe, siempre práctico. Primavera. ¡Ah!, Rose sigue en clases. Cumplió 17 años -o ciclos, lo que sea- un mes, o luna- atrás. Aún le queda otro año para egresar. Será oficialmente adulta... y esta vez, demoraste... menos".

"Porr miedo. ¡tengo mucho miedo!. Vigilé mis sombrras a cada paso... ¡y estoy tan cansada!".

* * *

Rose no podía creerlo al ver a su madre -¡a su pequeña madre!- tan embarazada.

¡Brillaba y estaba feliz! y Rose por ella.

Y emocionada. Y asustada.

Siguió cada segundo del proceso en el tiempo disponible, pero estaba en las finales de sus clases y tampoco quería perdérselas. ¡Las adoraba!

Estaba a un año -tan sólo- de ser adulta en la Tierra.

Y sería -obviamente- guardaespaldas de su padre.

* * *

Cuando Izak Mazur nació, fue como decía esa canción en la Tierra "_de padre canela nació un niño; blanco como el lomo del armiño; con los ojos grises, en vez de aceituna; niño, niño de luna_" (Mekano, Hijo de la Luna)

Grande -no como lo fuera Rose, un botoncito- ojos grises, pelo rojo rizado, las facciones de Abe en miniatura, las orejas de Janie y la piel perlada, más clara que sus ojos, pero que los recordaba.

Janie fue madre todo el tiempo que pudo.

Lo amamantó, jugó con él y le cantó en su extraña lengua natal.

Cuando septiembre llegó nuevamente, supo que era la hora de volver.

Debía parecer que estaba en misiones continuas y no despertar sospechas.

Pero la próxima sería la última misión.

Se ocuparía de ello. Sus hijos la necesitaban.


	11. Pajaritos en sus niditos ¡se entienden!

Rose miraba dormir a su... hermanito. Si, eso.

Al milagro que era.

¡Habia nacido desde adentro de su madre! ¡sí, ella misma lo había visto nacer por...! ¿le llamaban vagina?¿cómo era eso... posible?

* * *

"Dime, Baba... después que me rretoñarron... ¿porr dónde nací yo? es decir... ¿cómo...? ¿acá hay algo así como la Caja Vitae o el nido Nurrticio, para crriar al bebé antes de...?" .

Y señaló en dirección general a su parte genital, indicando un embarazo.

Abe casi escupió su trago y la miró, como si ella tuviera dos cabezas o bueno, salieran tentáculos de la única que tenía.

"¿Crees que te... implantamos en ella, Rose? ¿después de... prrocrearte?".

"Lo hicierron con Izac, ¿cierto? implantarrlo en ella trras...".

Se encogió de hombros y él la miró ¡ahora sí! como si estuviera loquita.

* * *

"¿Y no fue así?, ¡cómo entonces!". Rose lo miró, sorprendida.

¡Todo eso era tan... alien para ella!.

"Pajaritos en sus niditos", masculló Abe, preparándose para la siempre incómoda conversación sobre el sexo y los embarazos.

¡Se suponía que Janie ya lo había hablado con ella!, ¿cierto?

"Aquí, los bebés nacen de la interacción entre... hombres y mujeres o... por fecundación in vitro, Kiz"

"Allá también..." dudó "¡perro los bebés no ocurren dentrro de una mujerr!, ¡eso fue hace... eones, Baba!" vio su cara de desesperación.

Así que se puso sus chones de niña grande (un extraño dicho de la Tierra) y procedió a desmenuzar el tema.

"Eco... entonces volvamos hacia atrrás, ¿si?" él asintió, sintiéndose... bueno... ¿interr...actuaste con ella y...?".

"Sexo. Hicimos el amor". Murmuró su Baba.

".¿ Fabrricarron... el Amorr?, ¿cómo? ¿dónde? ¿parra qué sirrve? ¿parra fecundarr mejorr?".

"O.K. Tuvimos sexo, Rose, ¿sabes lo que es el sexo?, el hombre... penetra con... ".

"¡Ah, FII!"; al ver la cara de duda de Abe, completó "Eso es la frrotación íntima interrna. Sí, existe y mucho. Entrre todos, en rrealidad. Entrre Titularres, Secundarrios y los que sea. ¿Y?".

"Ok. Nos frotamos... muchas veces", sonrió, recordando, "y tu madre quedó embarazada".

"¿Se averrgonzó? ¡yo también lo estarría de hacerrlo con un alien!" y le sacó la lengua y él se echó a reír.

"No fue así "recordó, sonriendo "descubrimos un día que te habíamos... retoñado y vivías en su útero... pero sí, ¡estaba totalmente sorprendida!, vivía tocándote, hablándote, suspirando por tí".

"Un momento...veamos si te entiendo... te frrotaste con ella... muchas veces en tus palabrras" risitas de Rose, un tanto nerviosas "¿porr qué, trras vaciarrte en su _Vita Prrimus_ -eh, vagina, ¿cierrto?- y que tus vitalis fuerron trraspasados a su Caja Vitae... volvierron a ponerr el huevo ferrtilizado adentrr suyo?, ¿la Caja se dañó en el aterrizaje?, eso a veces puede pasarr, clarro. Porr eso las mujeres lo conserrvan... perro, ¿porr qué la tenía consigo? Si se dañaba parra siemprre, quedarría estérril".

"La pregunta es, Kizim... ¿cómo nacen o -lo que sea- en tu planeta?".

"¿Mamá no te... dijo nada? Y él se encogió de hombros.

"No pregunté". Mazur se encogió de hombros.

"Eco... veamos si puedo... explicarrlo bien... ¿sí? ¡Esto es tan... embarrazoso! eh, ¡verrgonzoso, claro!"

"¡Y dímelo a mí!" masculló su Baba

"Eco... A los 16 ciclos, dejamos de serr Niños y Niñas y estamos listos para entrrar en las Uniones. Ya sea con el Titular o Secundarrio", recitó de memoria.

O casi. Aún tenía mucha rabia contenida.

"Nosotrras pasamos una Cerremonia, en que nuestrros... ovarrios; si, eso; son retirrados y depositados, con reverrencia, en la Caja Vitae ¡que es lo más valioso, es la vida misma!. Cuando estamos prrometidas, esto se hace el día prrevio a la Cerremonia de Unión".

Nuevamente, Abe casi escupió, enrojeciendo brutalmente -probablemente, recordando su... eh, frotación.

Hizo un gesto para que continuara

"Cada vez que hay frrotación -eso que llamaste sexo, Baba" le guiñó un ojo y el enrojeció más aún "nosotrras retirramos el encapsulado interrno" y sonrió "es como un condón, perro al rrevés, claro... bueno, allí es donde ellos vacían sus _vitalis_... y al térrrmino del acto ellas se lo quitan desde adentrro de su eh... ¿vagina? y él mismo lo deposita en la Caja Vitae... Cuando una célula, ¿óvulo, cierrto? eclosiona y es encontrrada por las _vitalis_, ¡es cuando se generra un rretoño!. La Caja vitae emite una señal y lo almacena en un Nido Nurrticio, en donde crrecerrá y se desarrollarrá y saldrrá el Rretoño, que serrá puesto en el rregazo de su madrr, para activar sus...eh, pechos y verr si puede... ¿darr eh, leche?. Algunas aún tienen la capacidad de nutrirrlos. Son aforrtunadas. Las otrras, deben contrratar a una Madrr Nurrticia _. _Mi madrr lo fue de Niña Liz".

"Sobre eso, cuando descubrimos que tu madre... me dijo que a ella... no le habían... retirado sus ovarios. Estaba tal y como nació y por eso tú... bueno, su óvulo, fue fecundado en su cuerpo y tú naciste por...", le explicó Abe, frotándose la barbilla. Rose se puso las manos en los oídos.

Oír como sus padres se... errr..

"Acá, las mujeres permanecen así hasta la muerte, salvo por una causa médica, de salud". Abe le retiró las manitas de los oídos, para seguir explicando los hechos de la vida a su Kiz.

"¡Perro envejecen con ellas y morrirrán!".

"¿Allá... eso no pasa?, ¿que sus ovarrios envejecen?".

"Se ... ¿exprrime? no, se recuperra hasta el último óvulo -¡son muy valiosos!, sin ellos, nuestrras razas morrirrían inexorrablemente en la guerra... se muerre muy joven, porr la guerra" suspiró, pensando en su madre.

Sola allá en ese espacio vacío.

* * *

"Se desea o se esperra que cada uno -mujerr y hombrre- pueda generrar un rretoño, al menos. Y sea generrado por su prropias células o adoptado porr donación de células" tomó aire.

Hablar de eso la agotaba. Y el aire no ayudaba.

Era muy fino... además... estaba el recuerdo de que fue vendida a un desconocido.

"Lo imporrtante eera que nacierran rretoños... no de un hombrre específico o una mujer específica. Así que cada hombrre puede tener dos Consorrtes. Y cada mujer dos Consorrtes, también y así se forrman los núcleos que forrman las familias que forrman los clanes. Uff. Pero ninguno debe ser consanguíneo del otro. No porr 5... ¿generraciones? o se generra sólo endogamia".

"Entonces... " Mazur se rascó la cabeza "el hombre puede tener a dos mujeres. Una se llama Titular y la otra, Secundaria. Las mujeres pueden tener a dos hombres, llamados de forma similar", Rose asintió. "La mujer puede retoñar con ellos dos. Y ellos pueden retoñar con cualquiera de ellas". Rose asintió. "¿Cómo... llamaban a tu madre?".

" CaP JanI. Miz D'Crrot era la Titularr del asno que fue el Titularr de mi madrr", casi escupió.

"Tú... ¿serías, también, una Miz?", se molestó.

"Sí. Él tiene una TItularr, que es la que puede usar su nombrre. Siz Tash, Consorrte D' DMitri. Yo serría sólo Miz Rous... fue esa brruja la que planeó que yo... bueno, que ojalá no llegarra a ninguna parrte... ¿esa nave suya? tenía fallas. Las dejé, obviamente, perro... digamos que falló más aún... y aterrizó en un hoyo negrro".

"Tu madre... entonces, ¿era la segunda?, ¿como si fuera la amante de ese tipo?", se enfureció más.

" Su Consorrte Secundarria... ¡aunque lo desprreciaba! él la comprró, Baba. No fue voluntarrio de ella".

"¿Por eso ella no retoñó con él?".

"¡Es orrvio ahora!, ¿o no? porrque él se vació en su encapsulado y lo depositó en una Caja Vitae vacía", se rió Rose. "Así que aún no sabe si es férrtil o no, porrque su Titular no rretoñó, perro tampoco con su Secundarrio... Serría demasiada mala suerrte en la vida, eso".

" ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Tu madre usó un condón femenino con él!", se rió, "pobre tipo... pero algo me... tiene preocupado. Si... estabas prometida... a tus 16 años... ¿ ¿ya te...?".

"Estoy intacta. Salí de Dagobah antes de mis 16 años. Erra aún una Niña de 15... ciclos . Sólo a los 16, eh, años, al volverrrme Miz - prrimordial antes de Unirrme a él- podrría pasarr porr ese prroceso... ¡Porr mí y que se pudrra esperrándome!", dijo con furia.

"¿Y qué querrías hacer si hubieras llegado allá a los 16 ciclos?".

"La Academia Espacial, en todo caso". Y aquí Abe la miró, calculadoramente. "¡Oh, mi madrr!".

"¿Qué pasa con ella, Kizim?", se asustó Abe.

"¿Y si obligan a mamá a tomarr otro Titularr y tenerr otrro rretoño?, ¿y si lo descubrren?, ¡ella corre mucho rriesgo!. Tienen el derrecho abrrir la Caja si se crree que está defectuosa o que no está prroduciendo... vida".

"Tu madre es una mujer inteligente y hábil, Kizim".

"Van a vigilarrla, eso es seguro. Yo fui ofrrecida -y aceptada- parra el del sobrrino de la Rreina. Ese fue Crrot, que me querria fuerra de la vida de mi madrr desde el inicio".

"Si eres... una Secundaria, ¿cuál es tu importancia entre ellos?, no eres la Esposa, eres La Otra".

Ante sus ojos, su Kizim no podía ser menos que una Reina.

No una... Otra cualquiera.

"Porrque la Secundarria de... él, entrrarría al Núcleo Íntimo de la Rreina".

"¿Parte del Núcleo?, ¿como así?".

" El Núcleo de la Rreina es su Consorrte Rreal Secundarrio; además de los dos ¿hijos? de su herrmano ya muerrto, y las Consorrtes de ellos; y los hijos de ellos, con sus Consorrtes. Allí entrraría yo, como Consorrte Secundarria. Antes de los Consejerros y del Consejo Estelarr y de las Miz y MirrT del clan de la Rreina. Como Secundarria, igual tendrría algo de influencia... un grran logrro -sino honor- parra el Clan de Lieg ErrK. Los elevarría más aún, porr mi vínculo con la Niña Liz".

"¿Esa Reina de ustedes... no tuvo retoños?".

"¡Ah, su trriste verrdad es que ella no puede pasarr su trrono a un rretoño.. porrque ella no tomó a un Titular cuando ascendió -así no es cuestionada si erra férrtil o no- y sólo escoge Secundarrios... parra su placer. Cuando ya son... mayorres, los deja irr, con buenas uniones y compensación, orrviamente. Y si, siguen en contacto, siguen grravitando en su Corrte. Ella... Ascendió con muchos ciclos.. y ya se había deshecho de varrios Titularres... de prrobada inferrtilidad. Lástima. Ella serría menos quisquillosa y metomentodo"

"¡Ah, igual eso suena a algo Morganático. Acá, por mucho tiempo, los hijos de Reyes sólo podían casarse con hijas de otros Reyes. Si no era así -igualdad de rango- se llamaban matrimonios morganáticos. Incluso los Cónyuges de las Reinas no son llamados Reyes Consortes, sino Príncipes".

"¿Rreyes?, ¿así, en plural?, ¿aquí en tu planeta o en los otrros planetas y sus lunas?".

"Aquí".

"¿Y caben tantos Egos juntos?", se sorprendió.

"Es un gran planeta, Kizim".

"Si tú lo dices...", dejó allí el tema.

A cada planeta su afán, era un dicho popular en el espacio.

* * *

"¿Y... si dos mujeres o dos hombres... quien retoñar?, ¿pueden?, ¿se les permite?".

"¡Claro!. Eso que llamas Amorr es Amorr aquí o en la tierra del ají, Baba. Es decir, pueden recurrir a la adopción de óvulos ferrtilizados -que son rretoñados parra ellos- o usando sus prropios efluvios en una Caja Vitae electiva..."

"¿Sí?, ¿cómo así?".

"Cada Guarrdia que va a la guerra -hombrres y mujerres, como mamá- debe dejarr en custodia algo de ellos mismos... si ellos son declarrados... desaparrecidos, caídos en acción... lo que dejarron forrma parrte del Tesorro Estelarr, que se ocupa de buscarrles rretoñadorres. Antaño, se usaba una Andrroide Nurrticia, perro erra algo crruel y frrío y crreaba rretoños... con serrias fallas interrnas. Inadaptados. Dañados. Y que morrían muy prronto".

"¿Androide... Nurticia?, eso suena... macabro".

"Lo fue", dijo muy tristemente, "erra -básicamente- rretoñar a las células vitales e... implantarrlas en la Caja Vitae sintética de una andrroide, donde se desarrollaba, de donde salía. Sin generradorres, Sin Núcleos. Sin vida prropia. Esa andrroide también lo nutrría, hasta que ya no fuerra necesarria... se perrdierron muchos rretoños.. dolorr, suicidios, abandono... y eso frrenó el prroceso -antaño considerrado la mejor opción- parra rrepoblar la rraza... perro erran rretoños sin historia, sin derrechos -sin nombrre- destinados a desaparrecer en la Guerra, sin que a nadie le imporrtaran..."

Se secó las lágrimas de dolor y rabia. Eso... ¡le llegaba tan de cerca!

"...De hecho, fue una dupla de Guarrdias Rraso -ambos hombrres- que suplicó para crriar a uno de esos rretoños -aunque no fuerran de sus prropias células... para conseguirrlo ambos debierron demostrar que erran estérriles- y ese rretoño, que tuvo un nombrre e historria; crreció y fue una grran Guarrdia y Hérroe. Y eso... hizo el cambio... ¿Esos Guarrdias?, fuerron los generradores de la Generradora de mi madrr ... ella erra... mi abuela, ¿cierrto?".

"Sí. Tu abuela... y no tuvo más historia que ellos, pero tú estás aquí gracias a eso", le dijo Abe.

Le quedó una duda. Debía aclararlo, por su salud mental. Y de sus hijos.

"Tu madre... ¿dejó algún... recordatorio atrás suyo?"

"¿Dices...? ¡ah, si ella no pasó su Cerremonia, nunca retiraron sus ovarrios. Segurramente, rrecibió su Caja pero nunca fue acondicionada parra... sus ovarrios. Raro, ¿cierrto? pero venía del linaje de las últimas Ignotas, quizás temierron que... sus óvulos fuerran tarrados o algo así".

"Ignotas...¿qué es ignota?"

"Mi abuela erra una ignota, Baba. Un rretoño sin identidad, hasta que sus co-generradorres -eh, adoptantes, eh, padrres adoptivos- la adoptarron y ella pasó a ser su hija en pleno derrecho"

"Bueno, sus óvulos no estuvieron o están tarados. Acá es una dolorosa ofensa, Kiz. Y, ni tú o tu hermano lo son. Tarados. Y, aunque lo fueran, los amaría igual"


	12. ¡Aliens! aquí, allá y acullá

El CaP DMitr hizo a su nave orbitar el pequeño planeta azul apenas la nave -una chatarra a esta altura o casi- de la CaP JanI salió de su atmósfera, rumbo a su luna en una muy pero muy lejana galaxia.

Una vez completó el recorrido (no se veía nada especial), escogió un punto de aterrizaje, esperando que hubiera donde hacerlo.

Ese azul del pequeño planeta parecía agua. Mucha agua.

Acuatizar no sonaba tan divertido como podía parecer.

Pero se encontró en una estepa, vacía y verde.

* * *

El CaP DMitr revisó sus coordenadas.

No. No estaba cerca.

Y no sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Era un planeta no cartografiado.

¿Habría vida o lenguaje acaso?, ¿o todo eran ilusiones ópticas?.

* * *

Observó desde la nave -en forma invisible- hasta que vio acercarse a un grupo de mujeres.

Y... Se sorprendió un poco.

El escáner corporal mostraba un adn similar al de RouSs, pero ¡sólo con una de ellas!. Las otras eran tan lejanas como el generador de RouSs con... bueno, la gente de DMitr.

Además, ¡estaban todas intactas! y unas tres... llevaban retoños dentro de ellas.

Las edades variaban.

¡Y sus rostros! variaban de pantone.

También los ojos y cabellos. Algunos eran similares, pero muchos no lo eran.

* * *

Hablaban un dialecto vocal. Fácil de lograr por medio de la vibración neuronal

Sonaría algo... duro. Pero pasaría por alien... ejem... extranjero. Eso.

Solo le faltaba ver a un hombre para poder copiar su ropa.

¿Y entonces? ¡ocurrió algo asombroso!.

Captó una señal aérea. ¡Una señal de datos terrestres!

Los Hados astrales le sonreían, al parecer (¡Y eso que él no creía en ellos!)

Así que logró capturar esa señal... Y se conectó al WiFi de la Tierra (¡plop!)

Bajó toda la información de ese planeta, desde sus orígenes hasta ese minuto, y luego que los datos se ordenaron, los cargó con el cable neuronal... directo a su red neuronal, ¿a dónde más?

Eso demoraría un poco. Así que cerró los ojos e indujo el sueño REM, la mejor manera de cargar todo un planeta... en el mínimo espacio que ocupaba el cerebro en el cuerpo...

* * *

Abrió los ojos horas después.

El sol se había guardado -puesto, claro- y luego salido, cuando desconectó el cable.

Y entonces empezó a teclear.

Ropas, bienes, lenguajes, monedas, transporte, documentos ¡todo!

Su impresora duplicadora zumbaba copiando todo tipo de cosas para él, desde rublos, euros y dólares; hasta set de ropas para llevar.

No estaría en su nave en... mucho tiempo.

Pero volvería a ella... con su Consorte SecundariA. Eh. Esposa. Cónyuge.

Con RouSs... como quiera que se llamara ahora.

* * *

El lugar se llamaba Baia.

Un pequeño poblado al borde mismo de algo mucho más grande llamado Siberia, en otro más grande... llamado Rusia... que estaba en uno más grande aún, Europa.

Las personas (eso eran en la Tierra) se llamaban a sí mismos Baianos, Siberianos, rusos e incluso europeos (¿en serio?).

El idioma era el ruso.

Y ellos mismos... ¡ah, qué mezcla más extraña!

El... adn genérico, el humano (o eso creía) estaba por doquier.

Pero también había destellos -por aquí y por allá- del adn del generador de RouSs. Puro y mezclado.

Pero lo más raro... era un adn, parte humano... ¿parte criptozoólogo? ¿Qué. Mie###. Era. Eso?

Pasando por un turista algo perdido, se dio a entender que necesitaba un lugar para dormir por algunos días.

Y le señalaron una casa que rentaba habitaciones... ¿baratas? (¿habitaciones de insectos' ¿con insectos?) y hacia allá fue.

¡Qué extraño planeta era ese! Sus costumbres eran raras, nada extraño en un planeta perdido en el espacio.

* * *

"Prrivet" murmuró en un durísimo acento "buzco... dónde dormirr... yo pago... ¿rrubloz?" y sacó unos de su bolsillo.

La perspicaz mujer apenas levantó la mirada de su tejido.

"Dos mil por noche. Antes de nada"

Y él sacó un fajo y contó 6 mil. Los puso sobre la mesa y el papel de las coordenadas cayó, también.

* * *

Ahí sí que la mujer puso toda su atención.

Tomó el papel y sacó su teléfono. Luego volvió a mirarlo y se lo devolvió.

"Eso es Turquía, muchacho, esto es Baia, en Siberia, Rusia." La mujer que le alquiló la habitación lo hizo sentarse a su lado y cogió sus manos, mirando sus palmas ante su sorpresa "es por una mujer, ¿verdad?, y una muy linda y joven... pero ya tienes una. Mayor. Y estás ya cansado de ella. Te acosa y dejó de ser una buena... Compañera. Pero deseas a la joven que persigues. ¡Ella te obsesionó del primer segundo!... debes recordar que las flores no son para los jarrones, muchacho".

"¿Florrez?" le costó entender esa palabra.

Porque hablaba de RouSs, ¿cierto?

"Aquí se llama como una. En diferentes idiomas, la misma flor tiene diferentes nombres. Pero es la misma flor".

"¿Y... cómo ze llama esa florr?".

"¡Ah, ella es una Roza!, salvaje, hermosa y valiente... Y... ¿cómo la llamas tú?".

"R... Rrouz. Su nombrre es Rroz... Sí. Rroza zuena bien parra ella", y adecuó el nombre.

"Yo sé quién eres. Lo supe apenas llegaste aquí", suspiró, muy triste "yo tuve un nieto, una vez. Se llamaba Dmitri" el CaP DMitr abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Era en serio?.

"Era un muy buen muchacho. Uno de los mejores en lo que hacía. Pero lo mató uno de los malos... Y sabía cosas. Me dijo que tú vendrías... ¿sabes lo que es un strigoi, muchacho?".

"¿Un qué?".

"Strigoi. Un monstruo que alguna vez fue humano... estuvo vivo, pero ya no lo está...te drenan toda tu sangre. Son crueles, malvados y mueren de verdad sólo cuando los matan usando armas especiales. Que no todos tienen y menos manejan. Mi Dmitri aprendió de niño a usarlas. Aún así, no pudo contra ellos. ¡Años entrenando pero no pudo sobrevivir!", se echó a llorar. "Él me dijo que existían los dobles en alguna parte del Espacio... o del Tiempo. Tú eres su doble. Sé que no eres de aquí. Lo que no sabes es que ella sí pertenece a nosotros... en parte. Y estaban destinados a conocerse, mi Dmitri y tu Roza. Pronto. Muy pronto. Y cuando él murió... supe que tú vendrías por ella. Y ahora eres tú quién deberá buscarla".

"¿Ella... nazió aquí?, ya lo zospechaba".

"¡Nació aquí, pero no aquí!" se echó a reír. ¡Pero no es del todo humana. Los humanos... los otros, no los míos... son ciegos o mejor, son personas que no quieren ver. Tu Roza es como yo lo soy y como fue mi Dmitri. Dhampirs. Su padre es un vampiro viviente -un moroi- que requiere sangre para vivir".

"¡Zabía que había algo rrarro en zu ADN!, ¿azí que ezo ez zu...?".

"Padre. Su padre es moroi. Un vampiro diurno, que nació y morirá algún día. Ella es su hija y la madre es quien la llevó en su vientre", le pasó una caja, que él abrió, con curiosidad.

* * *

Adentro, había una fotografía de un hombre, muy parecido a él.

Sonreía más, eso sí.

Tenía la piel tostada por la radiación solar, el pelo de un color terroso y los ojos hermosos.

Algo en él le recordaba a Roza.

"Es lo que llamas ADN moroi", le dijo la mujer.

Él siguió revisando y llegó a los documentos del difunto Dmitri.

"¿DMitr Belkov?", leyó, con algo de dificultad.

"Dmitri Belikov. Debes aprenderlo y escribirlo mejor. Sí. Lleva nuestro nombre y no nos avergüenza. Mi hija es una buena muchacha, pero conoció a un mal hombre. Un moroi, obviamente. Así que decidimos que el niño llevaría nuestro nombre. Dmitri me pidió nunca informar de su muerte a... nuestra gente. Porque tú necesitarías de su vida para apoyarte en tu búsqueda... Sólo así él tendrá paz. Sigue atado a esta tierra, en espera de tu llegada y no descansará hasta que veas a tu Roza, frente a frente".

Puso una mano arrugada sobre su brazo y le sonrió.

"Y otra cosa, DMitri. Cuídate de las serpientes. Todas muerden. Pero su padre es una y muy peligrosa. Más que todas. Y ella está aprendiendo a serlo".

"¿Zerrpiente? ¿de laz que... se arrastrran?" dudó él.

¿Su padre moroi era un... reptil?

"¡Oh, Zmey no es rastrero! camina bajo el sol... y hace a todos huir a las sombras"

* * *

Tres días después, El CaP DMitr -ya convertido en DMitri Belikov- dejaba la casa de Yeva Belikova, rumbo a coger el transiberiano.

Debería recorrer un largo camino para llegar a Turquía antes de que su Roza se escapara otra vez, en el viento.

Pero Rose - su Roza- ya no estaba en Turquía .

* * *

¡Hola! la loca de patio al habla.

Esta historia queda en stand by mientras continúo escribiendo su segunda parte.

Pronto se actualizarán otras historias en stand by y encontré muchas mas pululando por mi casa.

* * *

Y por último. Felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas de Chile! Viva Chile Mier##!


End file.
